A Percabeth Life - Original Version
by Sweet Cats
Summary: Percy and Annabeth's after-PJO life together with slight changes. (Small ones, just to help my plot line a bit. Nothing overly big.) - Uploaded for my original readers. Will NOT be updating this version. Chapters 1 through 47 will be posted if I can scavenge them. Hope you like me being tortured by embarrassment for uploading this. - Uploading it bit by bit whenever I have time.
1. Chapter 1

Because you guys decided on it, here's the ORIGINAL "A Percabeth Life". Now, while it's amazing to hear your reviews, PLEASE REMEMBER THAT THIS IS MY ROUGH DRAFT VERSION! I won't be continuing this version (Original "A Percabeth Life" aka OAPL) because I'm just uploading these for my original readers.

 _ **So this is what you need to know:**_  
1) I will not be updating this original version.  
2) This might and probably will be a different from what you remember, as it's my rough draft. This is from before I made edits in Document Manager of FanFiction. Spelling errors, problems with the plot line, etc. are to be expected. **I CANNOT DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! SORRY!**  
3) This story is so not funny even though I labeled it as humor. Rereading this is like "kill me now".  
4) I'll add the other chapters as I find time and energy to do so. Be warned: I got cut of at like 47. I just so happened to not delete these chapters from Google Docs. Oh, my luck. *cue scowling*  
5) I might be missing chapters from the middle part of the story. The chances are on the slim side, but still exist. Can't do anything about it.  
6) Please don't cringe at my old writing and also please forgive me for my terrible humor.

* * *

 **Hey, I'm SweetCats. You probably already know me because I'm *cough* famous *cough*. Joking, I'm not. Maybe. Anyways.. If you have ever wanted a story that is about Percabeth's entire after-BoO-life together, this what you are looking for, hopefully. It's going to have tons and tons of chapters,** _and I will add chapters whenever I get the chance and no review will ever stop me from writing because I am writing this for me, not you._

* * *

The irony. It burns. Sorry. I'll stop interrupting myself.

* * *

 **I'm writing this because if I don't, I will go insane and then my mind will explode with the overload of Percabeth ideas. So shut up and enjoy the story.**

 **P.S. I don't swear.  
P.S.S. Azuphere inspired me to make this story a while back, and I finally wrote it, so..  
P.S.S.S. You really should favorite this story.  
P.S.S.S.S. Don't forget to review.  
P.S.S.S.S.S. Leo came back (because I miss him :P) and also I hate Paul so he isn't in this story. Oh, and I ship Thalico.  
P.S.S.S.S.S.S. Warning: Tons of eye rolling.  
P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S. I love you. Okay, I'll shut up now.  
P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S. One last thing- they are both 18.**

 **Chapter 1 - "New Years with Percy"  
Annabeth POV**

Don't get me wrong. I love New Years. It's just so frustrating when your boyfriend is clueless. Well, Percy is actually kind of smart but he can be so _oblivious_ sometimes.

It was 9pm, I was getting ready. Percy was taking me on a extra-special New Years date. I don't know why, though. He said it was going to be special so I just went along with it.

Thunder boomed in the sky and I rolled my eyes as I turned off the shower and put on my robe. I bet Hera was mad at Zeus again for reasons unknown to me. I really didn't need Hera's drama. Tonight was going to be perfect.

I began to brush my hair to straighten it out enough so I could then later morph it into a presentable style and walked out of the bathroom. I sighed contently at the peace 'n quiet in the Athena cabin. Everyone else was at the beach throwing a big New Years bash. I heard the party ponies were coming. That's a disaster waiting to happen.

I looked at my outfit that was laid out across my bed. It was a white lace dress with a grey light semi-formal jacket. There was white flats, owl earrings, and a sparkling grey bracelet with a matching sparkling purse.

I heard a loud _BANG!_ then a loud sound of laughter coming from the direction of the beach. I crossed my fingers that nothing broke. I guess there goes the peaceful silence.

I put on my dress and jacket and slipped into my flats. I brushed my hair back into a ponytail, I put on my earrings and grabbed my purse. I put away my robe, closed the bathroom door, and made my bed.

I looked around the room to make sure everything was neat and clean since when everyone got back, we were all going to fall out-cold on our beds.

I heard a knock at the door.

I opened the door to see Percy smiling at me and eyes sparkling. He was wearing new jeans, a blue t-shirt with a black jacket and some sneakers. I took his arm and he started to lead the way to the Camp-Halfblood gate.

"So, where are we going?" I asked.  
"Try to guess," he smirked.  
"Well, it's too early to see the ball drop, but everyone else seems to be partying already," I looked behind me and heard the faint sound of music and saw the bright lights shining from the beach as we approached the gate. "Wait a minute… what about the harpys?!" I ducked and he laughed at me.  
"I convinced Mr.D to let 'em have a break for tonight," he winked as he lead us through the forest. "Anyways… back to guessing!" he said excitedly.  
"Did you drink any caffeine?" I questioned him.  
"Maybe."  
"Perseus Jackson!" I hissed.  
"Joking, joking!" he chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

We approached the road near the strawberry farm sign and I saw a taxi sitting there. Percy opened the door for me like a gentleman and I stuck my tongue out at him. He rolled his eyes.

"As sweet as that is," I said as I slipped into the car. "I do not need help opening a door."  
"Yea, yea, yea…" he sighed as he got in. "Say that all you want but every girl should be treated like a lady. Except for Gaea, she can go die in a hole."  
"Gaea is the earth? So you mean she would die in herself? And besides.. she'd already dead, she died in the _air_."  
"Well-" Percy started but the taxi driver interrupted.  
"Where to? Time Square I'm guessing?"  
"Actually, no sir," Percy said. Then he whispered something in the driver's ear that I didn't hear.  
"Sure, I can take you to-"  
"Don't say it out loud!" Percy said quickly. "It's a surprise," he winked at me.  
"Okay, okay. Buckle up," the driver said and we both did.

As the car started down the road, Percy smiled at me with his signature goofy grin.

"Are you sure you didn't have any caffeine?" I asked.  
"Not a drop."  
"Then why are you so… perky?"  
"Because I'm next to you."  
"That's so sweet," I cooed and he turned deep red.  
"Okay, okay… shut up."  
"Don't tell your girlfriend to shut up," I glared.  
"Shut up please?" he asked hopefully. I just kept glaring.  
"Okay then… are we there yet?" he asked the driver.  
"Not yet, Perseus Jackson."

Percy seemed calm at first, but then his eyes widened. He looked at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Just kill it already, kelp head."

He nodded his head and got out his ballpoint pen. He got close the to driver's seat and slashed the monster from behind. We watched as it crumbled to dust and the car stopped.

"Well, now what?" he asked me.  
"Well, drive!"  
"But what if a cop sees two teens driving a taxi?" he asked as he stared at the monster dust in the front seat. I rolled my eyes.  
"Who cares?" I asked.  
"Um, the cop?"

"Come on," I said as I hopped into the passenger's seat." He had a concerned look on his face.  
"Look, the mist will cover us up, no cops to stop us. If not, Hazel taught me a few tricks, okay?"  
"Alright," he said and hopped into the drivers' seat. He still look worried.  
"Okay, that's it…"

I got out of the car and slammed the door and went over to his side. I crossed my arms gave him an annoyed look. He got out of the car and looked at me for orders.

"Get Blackjack."

"Yes, sir!" he saluted.  
"I prefer not to be called that."  
"How about sweet cheeks?" he smiled evilly.  
"NO! STICK WITH SIR!" I cried out.  
"Okay, sweet cheeks."  
"I will kill you, Perseus Jackson," I glared.  
"Now you just sound like a monster," he said with an eye roll.  
"I will be one if you ever call me that again."

He whistled and after a minute, we saw Blackjack flying down and did an amazing landing.

"Show-off," Percy grumbled. "How you doin', bud? That arrow wound heal up yet?" Percy asked as he ruffled the horse's mane. The pegasus neighed at him.

Percy smirked at me, and it took me a second to realize what he was doing.

"Oh, no! No, no, no!" I yelled and ran away from him. But do to my ankle that still hurt every once in a while, and the fact I was in flats and he was in sneakers, he was able to catch me.

He scooped me up easily, and carried me bridal-style to the horse. I tried to get my way out of it, but Percy was too strong. He lifted me on to the horse, and I was giving him the stink-eye the whole time.

"I hate you sometimes, you know that?" He gave me puppy-dog eyes and put a hand over his heart.

"You hurt me, Annabeth," he said and jumped onto Blackjack.  
"Yea, yea," I stuck my tongue out at him and he did the same to me. Blackjack neighed and Percy blushed.

"Yea well, don't even get me started on _your_ girlfriend," he scolded to the horse. "Which, by the way, her cussing could make a sailor cry!" The horse didn't respond and took flight.  
"What did he say?" I laughed. Percy blushed.  
"Nothing.." he said to me and looked away.  
"And what about what you said to him? Blackjack has a girlfriend?" I asked. The pegasus neighed loudly.  
"Yes."  
"Who?"  
"Promise not to laugh at him?" Percy asked me.  
"I promise not to laugh at your horse."  
"Arion."  
"I thought Arion was a male?"  
"Yea, so did I… but apparently not."  
"You never checked?"  
" _Sure_ … like I am going to go check out a horse's butt!" He rolled his eyes. I blushed deeply.  
"So Blackjack has a girlfriend?"  
"Yep!"  
"Aww, how sweet!" I cooed. "Blackjack is such a nice horsey, he totally deserves Arion." I patted Blackjack's side.  
"Now then… what did the Blackjack say to you earlier?" Percy turned as red as a tomato and Blackjack snorted, which I think that meant he was laughing. "Well? Tell me! Spit it out, Seaweed Brain."  
"You sure, Wise Girl?"  
"It has no cussing in it, correct?"  
"Yea."  
"Then tell me."  
"Well, he said, and I quote, 'would you two quit flirting and tell me where we are going?'" Percy and I both blushed. "And by the way, Blackjack.." Percy whispered something in the horse's ear which I didn't hear. The horse neighed in reply.

I yawned. It wasn't late yet but I felt like closing my eyes.

"Annabeth?"  
"Yes, Percy?"  
"It's gonna be a little bit before we get there, you can sleep if you want to."  
"I'm afraid I will drop my purse," I said as I looked down below at the moving ground.

"I'll hold it."  
"You sure?"  
"No problem." I handed him the purse and laid down on Blackjack's back.  
"Don't mess with my curls while I sleep," I glared.  
"No promises," he winked.  
"I'm just going to close my eyes for a few minutes," I yawned. I sighed and fell asleep.

 _-Wow, the first line break… I hope you are enjoying the story! Special thanks to Azuphere for editing/helping me fix some of this. I am so honored that she said yes to helping me!-_

I fluttered my eyes open and saw I was still on the pegasus with Percy. He was playing with my curls. I knew he couldn't help himself. I lightly slapped his hand.

"What's that for?" he whined. "I didn't do anything wrong!"  
"You know very well what you were doing- playing with my curls!"  
"They're just so soft and bouncy, though! I just want to twirl them!" he pouted. I sat up and took my purse from Percy and gave him a small kiss on his cheek.  
"Where is my hair-tie?"  
"In the purse."

"Maybe some other time. I'll schedule a hair-playing date. Which means you have to let me play with your hair."  
"Deal!" he squealed like a little kid.

"Are we there yet?" I asked.  
"Almost, landing in a minute."  
"What time is it?"  
"Blackjack said it was 10:30."  
"Wait.. how does he know?"  
"I have no clue. Where the moon is in the sky, maybe?"  
"Okay.."

I looked behind me and I saw a small city and ahead of us, which we were going towards, was a beach- no, a _perfect beach_. It had white sand and crystal-clear water. It was… breath-taking.

Blackjack made another amazing landing, this time on the sand of the beach.

"He is such a show-off," Percy said with a glare to the pegasus and then he helped me off the horse.  
"Hey, play nice," I said. "He gave us a free ride." The horse seemed to agree with me as he started to lick my cheek. "Gross!" I whined. Percy laughed and I gave him the stink-eye.

Blackjack whined at Percy and then took off into the sky, which I think meant he was going to come back later- after he had some donuts, of course.

"Where are we?"  
"Panama City Beach. Known for it's crystal waters and white sand beaches."  
"How do you know information?" I questioned. "Are you a god or a goddess disguised as my Percy Jackson?"  
" _Your_ Percy Jackson?" he laughed. "No, I assure you I am the real, _your_ real Percy Jackson," he winked. "I'm a Poseidon kid. I know stuff. Aquatics stuff."  
"Well, this is breath-taking, my Percy Jackson," I sighed happily. "You could of told me to bring my swimsuit, though," I frowned and stared at the water.  
"But that would of ruined the surprise!" he whined. "Besides, you have me, so you don't need a swimsuit," he chuckled. I glared at him as he scooped me up bridal-style again and jumped into the ocean.

When I opened my eyes, I saw water all around me, but I was safe and dry. I then realized Percy and I were in a gigantic underwater bubble.

I saw coral and fish, which by the way, were staring wide-eyed at Percy. I laughed as they tried to dance, apparently trying to get Percy's attention, but really Percy was too busy having a long chat with a dolphin. I tapped Percy's shoulder and he looked over at me.

"Oh sorry, Wise Gurl. Delphy, the dolphin, wanted to me to tell my dad that this reef needs some redecorating," he said with a serious look. But I could tell he was laughing inside.  
"These guys really do like you," I smiled and looked at all of the sea creatures that were gathering around us.  
"Yea well, I really like them too," he grinned at them.

 _He'll be a great dad one day..._

I watched as Percy started to play with the water, making little shapes and bubbles with it. I never realized how much fun he had doing so. His face lit up as the fish started to watch in awe. I chuckled at the cute little fish playing in the underwater fish house he made, which had walls made of air and the inside was filled with water so the fish could breath.

Then, Percy started to make letters. I watched as he started to push them all together. It spelled-  
 _i oe u  
_ I gave him a confused look, and he chuckled and mouthed, _I'm not done yet_. He started to form more letters until it said,  
 _i love you_

I stared at the letters, then stared at Percy. His eyes started to grow big, as if he was worried I was going to hurt him for making it. But really, I couldn't of been happier.

I ran into him, wrapped my arms around his neck and gave him a big kiss. His eyes slowly started to close his eyes and wrap his arms around my waist. I pulled away and rested my forehead on his.

"Thank you, Seaweed Brain."

But, I didn't really get a response back. Only jumbles of words..

"..second….best…..ever.. yay!'"  
"What?"  
"Huh?" he opened his eyes. "Oh."  
"What did you say before?"  
"Oh.. I said, 'second best underwater kiss ever'."  
"Second?" I said with a frown.  
"Yes, second," he grinned. "Best was obviously our first."  
"OOOOOOOOH." He rolled his eyes at me and I narrowed my eyes at him.  
"Kelp head."  
"Wise Girl!"  
"Seaweed Brain!"  
"Umm.. uh.."

I manically laughed. "I win!"  
"You're cute when you do an evil laugh," he said and tilted his said to the side with a smile.  
"You're cute when you say I'm cute," I said and copied his tilt.  
"You're just plain cute whenever," he said and narrowed his eyes.  
"You're just cute because you're cute."  
"Can we please stop with the cute?"  
"Fine. You're just handsome because you handsome," I grinned.

"Ugg…" he tilted his head backward and then back up. "You smell like lemons," he said and stuffed his head into my pile of curls.  
"Umm.. okay."  
"What do I smell like?" he asked through the curls.  
"Like the sea."  
"No, you probably just smell that because we're in the sea."  
"I meant like you always smell like the sea and your lips taste salty."  
"Oh. Is that a bad thing?" he asked. He still had his head in my curls.  
"No, it's a very nice thing," I laughed.  
"Okay."  
"That's all you have to say to that?"  
"Sort of."  
"Well your eyes are a sea green," I said.  
"Does everything about me have to relate to the sea?"  
"Maybe."

"So you actually just love the sea, not me?" he grumbled.  
"No, I love Percy the Seaman," I replied.  
"Great.." he groaned. "Well, your eyes are not gray."  
"But they are?" I said confusedly.  
"No, they aren't. They are a silver. Like a big pretty silver orb. But when you get mad, all I see is storm clouds."  
"Really?" I smiled dreamily and he took his head out of my hair.  
"When you get mad, I see hurricanes," I replied.  
"When you are happy I see rainbows."  
"In my eyes or around you?" I asked suspiciously.  
"Good question," he gave me his goofy grin.  
"When you're happy I'm happy," I grinned.  
"Okay, that's enough. We need to get going or else we will miss the ball drop."  
"Fine," I whined. "Take me to-"  
"My leader?" he chuckled.  
"No, I'm your leader or at least the smart one in this relationship," I smirked. "Take me to your _horse_ , kelp head."  
"Sure, honey."  
"Honey? I thought I was sweet cheeks?"  
"So you admit you like that name!" he grinned.  
"I never said that, now did I?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Now let's go already!"

-LINE BREAK-

"Are we there yet?" I whined.  
"Does it look like it, sweet cheeks?" he asked sarcastically.  
"So you're going to keep calling me sweet cheeks?"  
"Yes, because it fits you perfectly when you're being sarcastic or just plain annoying."  
"Shut up, sweet cheeks," I stuck my tongue out at him.  
"Hey, that's my name for you!" he whined.

"Oh, we're landing," Percy said as he peered down. I wonder what the mortals saw. Probably a helicopter or something. "Okay, put this on."

He handed me a blind-fold. I stared at it and he looked at me expectantly.

"Why?"  
"It's a surprise so do it. Please, for me."  
"Okay, fine." I put it on.  
"Alright, we've landed." I felt him pick me up bridal-style again. I squirmed.  
"Please put me down."  
"Fine," he said. I could sense him pouting. He put me down. "Alright, I'm gonna lead you to the surprise," he said and I felt a slight push on my shoulders. I didn't know what was happening, but I kept walking.

"Um, this isn't times square," I observed. "We're inside somewhere."  
"How do you know?"  
"It's quiet," I said simply. "Why aren't we at times square? Isn't it going to start soon?"  
I didn't get a response.  
"So, where are we?"  
"Just wait."

I felt him stop me and I heard a push of a button. I realized we were in a elevator. After what felt like ten minutes in the elevator, I felt myself step out into the outdoors. He led me somewhere out there, but I didn't have a clue where we were for once in my life.

"Okay, open your eyes."

I screamed. Well, that's the simple way of putting it.

We were at the Empire State Building, I could see the Times Square party from where we were. Not to mention there was a party where I was. Our closest friends and family were up here with us and that means my mother and Poseidon (who were human sized). It must of taken a lot to get them not to choke each other. There was a News Crew and they were going 'awww' and recording what was happening.

Why? Well, because Percy was down on one knee proposing. And it was 12:00, because the ball had just dropped.

"Will you marry me, Annabeth Chase, and become ?" he asked hopefully.  
"You really are a Seaweed Brain. OF COURSE I WILL!" I squealed.

He sat up and put the ring on me and I jumped into his arms and he spun me around. He set me down, and kissed me. I could hear the guests cheering. And the News Crew.  
I stared at the ring. It was a green diamond on a silver ring.

"You'd be a Seaweed Brain to think I would of said no," I whispered in his ear.  
"You're a very Wise Girl for saying yes," he whispered back.  
"I know," I smiled. "And I have a question, Percy."  
"What is it?" he asked.  
I pointed to our parents. "How did you manage that?"  
"I have absolutely no idea."  
"That's _my_ Percy Jackson."  
"That's _my almost_ Annabeth Jackson."  
"That's _my almost_ husband."

 **Okay, so that's done. Like it? Yes or no? Pretty much this story is going to be like their life, starting from their engagement to their death. The marriage, the kids, the lazy days, the life, the grandkids, the death, the after-death-but-not-really-death-oops-I-gave-away-a-spoiler, etc.**

 **Review? They won't stop me from writing but make me continue to write. I hope Azuphere reads this. Someone wanna share it to her for me? Favorite too!**

 **Yes, I know it was cheesy. I'm a very cheesy person. Also, I hope you like the "Delphy the Dolphin" Mod the Sims reference.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm writing again already. I can't believe it. I was going to wait at least two days, but here I am. Wow.**

 **I already got a follower, so I'm happy. Also, my friend, SwanDestiny, the one I used to edit for is being really sweet about me quitting and I'm still very sorry to do so, but my life is just too busy to edit AND write along with all of these group events I'm going to, so I would like to formally apologize for quitting right here, right now. I am so sorry.**

 **I know. You guys want the next chapter. Oh, I'm flattered. ;) Someone asked if I'm going to do their wedding- DUH! I want their entire after BoO lives done, dang-nabit! And since nobody will do it for me- I'm doing it myself!**

 **By the way, this chapter's setting is about a week after the engagement. So, without further ado, I present to you…**

 **Chapter 2 - "Fiancee-zilla and Blue Cookies"  
Percy POV**

I love Annabeth. I really, truly do. Why else would of I proposed? It's just that apparently a wedding, obviously, can make someone go absolutely crazy to no-end. Usually the brides. That's what bridezillas are. But what would they call a bride-to-be going psycho? Let's just call IT a fiancee-zilla.

Annabeth was hyperventilating in the Aphrodite cabin. I just walked in on it. Piper and Hazel were trying to calm her down, but apparently they were no help as she just freaked out more.

I ran over to the desk chair she was sitting in. There was different colored fabrics everywhere- which was normal in the Aphrodite cabin- but why did there seem like there was more this time?

I looked into her eyes. She looked exhausted. "Annabeth?! What's wrong?"  
"N..not right! It's not right! Next one! Yes, next one will be right!"  
"...What?"  
"NEXT!"

I looked over to Piper, and her eye was twitching. Hazel was splattered across Piper's bed, obviously tired.

"What's wrong with you guys? More importantly, what's wrong with Annabeth? She looks worse than you!"

Annabeth just kept mumbling nonsense furiously. "Forest green? No.. no! Stem green? NO!" She pushed away 2 fabrics and started to look for more.

Piper glanced at Hazel and then looked at me in the eyes.  
"Annabeth is going crazy. Even I can't charmspeak her out of her state."  
"Did you try anything else?"  
"No. And apparently you can't talk her out of it either."

I thought for a moment. I got out a drachma and asked Piper to give me a glass of water. I formed a bubble with the water and tossed the drachma in.

"Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering," I said. "Show me Sally Jackson."

My mom appeared. "Oh, Percy! How sweet of you to call. How are- oh my gosh, it looks like a tornado went through there! What's wrong?!"  
"Mom, I need you to yell something."  
"SOMETHING!"  
"Mom, jeez! Annabeth is in a frantic state. I think there's only one thing that can snap her out of it. Yell 'The blue cookies are done! Annabeth, Percy! Come get them while they're hot!'"  
"Okay? THE BLUE COOKIES ARE DONE! ANNABETH, PERCY! COME GET THEM WHILE THEY'RE HOT!"

Annabeth's head shot up in the air. "Where?!"

"Wow, it worked! Wait, I thought only _you_ ate blue food?" Piper questioned.  
"Yes, only my mom and I do. But my mom _only_ makes blue cookies and her cookies are the _**best**_."  
"Well, I best be going," my mom smiled. "Come by later, I'll actually make some cookies!"

The bubble dissolved and the water fell into the glass cup.

I hugged Annabeth. "There aren't any cookies, but we can go over to my mom's later and get some. I'm sorry to trick you but you were going crazy. We couldn't snap you out of it! What was wrong?"

"I-I.. the wedding.. The colors. All wrong."  
"Annabeth, the wedding isn't for another year. You can take your time," I laughed.  
"Only a year?!"  
"Annabeth."  
"Yes, Perce?  
"You'll live. Do me a favor and inhale, exhale."

She took a deep breath and let it out. "Good. See? You're okay. If you really want to get some of this done, I can help," I laughed. "It is my wedding too," I winked.  
"You're terrible at color palettes, though!"  
"Maybe I can help with the menu?"  
"You'll just make your mother cook everything!"  
"Well, then I'll just have to sit next to you and kiss you everytime you freak out," I smirked.  
"That'll be a lot of kisses."  
"Yep."  
"Thank you, Percy. Now.. I think you should have some input on the colors. After all, you get to pick out the tuxes for your friends and you."  
"Don't all tuxedos look the same?"  
She glared at me. "No, and you better not pick a bad one or else you'll rue your wedding day 'till the day you die. I will make your life a living-"  
"Okay!" Piper interrupted. "Let's not kill the groom, shall we?"  
"Fine," Annabeth sighed. "If I must."  
"I have no idea what 'rue' means but it doesn't sound good," I glanced at Annabeth. "Are you sure she isn't going to kill me?" I asked Piper.  
"One cannot be sure," Hazel called from the bed.

"Anyways, the colors," Hazel said and sat up. "Care to tell him what you chose?"

Annabeth blushed. "Well, he still gets to give some input even though it's obvious that he cannot change my mind. I decided to go with sea green- your eye color- and grey- my eye color- for the main two accents. With white as the base, of course."

"I have no idea what you meant by accents- I think you meant some random british dude- but I know for a fact that your eyes are not grey, but silver."  
"I told you!" Piper whined.  
"Okay, I will make one small change!" Annabeth declared. "Silver instead of grey for an accent."  
"Yay!" Hazel and Piper squealed.

"What does accent mean, anyways?" I asked.  
"A trim color."  
"Oh."  
"Kelp head."  
"Wise Girl."  
"Seaweed Brain."  
"Sweet cheeks."

"Sweet cheeks?" Piper interrupted. "That's a new one! Kudos to Percy!" Hazel and Piper clapped.  
"Yea," Annabeth shrugged. "He's been calling me that since the night we got engaged."  
"Not very original, is it?" Piper asked.  
"It's okay," Hazel said.  
"I like it," I replied.  
"You can't review your own insult!"  
"It's not an insult. It's just nicknames. Well, 6 years ago when we met they were insulting names, but now they're just flirts," I blushed.  
"Aww," Piper cooed.  
"Anyways.. I call her that because she has the cutest cheeks I've ever seen. And because she's sweet."  
"Aww," Piper cooed again.  
"Shut up," Annabeth blushed. "We need to get back to work!"

"Wait," I said. "There's still one thing I don't understand."  
"What?" Annabeth asked.  
"Why were you trying to find fabric colors if you already had chosen the 'accent' colors?"  
"I was trying to decide which fabrics I was going to use to accent the accents."  
"Is there such a thing?" I asked. "Trimming the trims?"  
"I don't know," Annabeth sighed.  
"Let's just go with the two accents for now, okay?" I said. "If you think we need it later on, then you can add it."  
"Fine."

"Look guys," Piper said. "Hazel and I have to go. We're going to miss our movie at the movie theater. We can help again tomorrow, but I will be back around 8pm to crash on my bed."

Piper and Hazel just left Annabeth and I on the floor of the Aphrodite cabin, surrounded by papers that had lists on them and fabrics and color palettes.

"Now.. what type of wedding cake? I know you won't eat it unless it's blue, so I thought a blue cake but the frosting has to be white with a blend of blue and green for decorations on it. I like cheesecake, I know you love blueberry, so I was thinking blueberry cheesecake. But of course there is still strawberry, or chocolate. Or strawberry chocolate. Or maybe-"  
"Annabeth."  
"What?!"  
"Let it go."  
"Don't you dare sing that song. I will rip off your head and eat it on a kabob."  
"Annabeth, you are becoming a crazy person. I'm going to have to call you fiancee-zilla."  
"I can't help it, Percy," she cried softly. "There's so much to be done!"  
"I know, but how about we do a schedule?" I offered. "Two decisions every day? We'll be done in no time!"

"That's the first good plan I've probably heard come out of you since the engagement night. Because, of course, you chose to propose to me that night and that's the best choice you've ever made." She kissed my cheek. "Can we go get those cookies now?" she whined.  
"Yea, sure. But let's clean this up first. I'm sure even if we're planning a wedding the Aphrodite kids will be mad that the room is messy."  
"Percy? Cleaning? It's a miracle!"  
"Oh shut up and help," I grumbled.

-LINE BREAK-

Annabeth and I got into the elevator. I saw she was shaking still from the stress, so I wrapped my arm around her shoulder comfortingly. I kissed the top of her head a few times.

"Shh.. It's gonna be okay. Everything's gonna be okay."  
"I love you, Percy. I'm sorry for acting all… you know."  
"It's alright. A wedding can be a lot of pressure. I love you, too." I grew an evil grin. "You know.. if you don't wanna marry me-"  
"OH NO! Anything but that! I love you too much! If you ever try to leave me, so help me-"  
"I was joking. Sheesh, Annabeth! You should know better than me _ever_ leaving you!"  
"Oh, thank the gods."  
"Now, let's go get some blue cookies!" I squealed with delight and ran out of the elevator and down the hallway.

"You're such a child, Percy!" Annabeth called as she ran after me. I could hear her laughing.  
"I know!" I called over my shoulder.

I made it to the door and waited for Annabeth. "You know, you don't have to eat the cookies. You could give them all to me…"  
"Not in a billion years."  
"Figures." I shrugged. "After you, my lady," I said and opened the door.  
"I've said this once, and I'll say it again. You do _not_ have to open doors for me," she said and walked into the apartment.  
"Can't you see I'm trying to be a gentleman?" I rolled my eyes and walked in after her. I shut the door and helped her get her jacket off.  
"Again, don't need help!" She swatted my hands away from her. "I'm not helpless, you know."  
I sighed and took off my own coat. "You're just too stubborn."  
"Very," she smiled. "Race you to the kitchen?"  
"Oh, look who's the child now," I sneered. "You're totally on!"  
"...3….2…..1.. GO!"

I won, of course. My mom was standing there, holding two plates of cookies. We each grabbed a plate and began stuffing our faces.

"Percy.. don't eat so fast. You'll get a tummy ache!"  
"Mom," I whined. "Annabeth gets to eat fast!" Annabeth stuck her tounge out at me.  
"Yes, but that's because she's planning a wedding which I'm sure is stressful so she can stress eat."  
"But it's stressful calming her down?" I tried. She shook her head at me and went back to making cookies.  
"Lucky," I glared at Annabeth. She smirked so I stole one of her cookies. She tried to steal it back, but I shoved it in my mouth and she crossed her arms at me. I stuck my tongue out and she stole one of my cookies and did the same to me.

I grabbed my plate and covered it with my arms.

"Hiss!" I narrowed my eyes at her.  
"Grrrr!" Annabeth did the same.  
"Who let these crazy zoo animals into my home?" my mother laughed.  
"You did," Annabeth said simply.  
"I suppose I did. Have a cookie for being so smart, Miss Wild Animal," my mom laughed and handed Annabeth another cookie.  
"Don't I get a cookie for managing to be silent for a whole 30 seconds?" I pouted.  
"Why not?" she laughed and put another cookie on my plate.

 **Okay, so that's all for this chapter. Thank you for the reviews, please do make more. Tell me ideas for next chapter since I'm totally just winging this whole thing. The bridal shower probably won't happen for another few chapters. The wedding probably won't happen 'till like chapter 20 or something.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. Sorry for this long author's note, it has some important stuff I need you to know..**

 **I wanted to post another chapter yesterday, and it was going great, then I hit a Writer's Block. I think the annoying little thing is gone now, so I'm all good. For now. Which, again, I totally accept chapter ideas if you want a certain thing written and you are either a) too lazy or b) a very terrible writer. Or both. Or nothing at all! I NEED CHAPTER IDEAS UNTIL THE WEDDING. Once the wedding comes around, I have about a million and one ideas, so..**

 **FYI, I will not make a uploading schedule. I've said this before, and I'll say it again. I am making this for me, not you, I just so happen to be uploading it. I do take chapter ideas and I thank those who do that but seriously. I'm doing this on my own schedule. Please remember to favorite and review this story because it really helps me to keep posting rather than abandoning this story, which I tend to do a lot. But I feel a connection with this story rather than the previous ones I have wrote so I'm gonna keep writing.**

 **Also, since I forgot to say it before, Bianca is dead but Nico doesn't blame Percy. And I might of said this before, but I love Thalico so I'm totally doing that and there's nothing you can do to stop me. MUHAHAHA!**

 **The setting is two days after the cookies and fiancee-zilla, at the Camp Half-Blood's beach in the afternoon.**

 **Chapter 3 - Blue Coke  
Annabeth POV**

Percy and I were lazily flopped under a tree for shade. It was a hot day today, because Mr.D felt like making us all suffer. A little heat was actually kind of nice so we were at the camp's beach, serves him right for trying to torture demigods.

I had my head on Percy's chest, reading a book while he messed with my curls. I didn't really mind, because I thought it was cute when he got frustrated trying to tame and braid my hair. I don't think a single soul could tame my head besides Aphrodite.

I looked up at Percy. His hair was blowing gently in the wind and his eyes were shining. I couldn't stand it, he just looked so handsome. I reached up and gave him a kiss. He chuckled when I went back to reading my book.

"You're such a Wise Girl," he said and ruffled my hair.  
"Your insults flatter me, Seaweed Brain," I said and stuck my tongue out at him then went back to my book, again.

I watched him out of the corner of my eye attempt to peek in the picnic basket. I swatted away his hand. He pouted and I tried with all my might not to say 'aww'.

"You have to wait 'till Piper and Jason get here."  
"I thought Jason was a terrible swimmer?"  
"No, Nico is a terrible swimmer. Jason became a great swimmer simply because Piper loved to see him in a bathing suit. She likes his abs," I said and rolled my eyes.  
"He'd do anything to please her," Percy laughed. "What a love-sick teen."  
"You're a hypocrite." I kissed his cheek and tried to go back to my book, but Percy started to whine.

"Please can I just see what's in the basket?"  
"No."  
"Pretty please?"  
"Hmm..." I tapped my chin. "No."  
"My gods, I just want to look!"  
"I know you." I narrowed my eyes at him and crossed my arms. "You'll just eat it the moment you see it."  
"Don't judge a book by it's cover," he said with a wink.  
"Don't judge your girlfriend's knowledge," I frowned.

He grabbed my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. I felt my insides melting and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hi, guys!"

I broke apart and Percy gave me the stink eye. I just laughed and shoved my hand in his face. He fell backwards dramatically like he was a vampire and I shoved a stake into his heart.

I saw Jason was laughing at dead Percy and Piper just rolling her eyes.

"He just can't keep his hands off you, can he?" Piper giggled and sat down across from me. Percy was playing dead still.  
"I guess so," I chuckled and tried to make Percy get up. He just stayed still.  
"Percy?" Jason asked. "You actually dead, bro?"  
Percy didn't move.  
"Seaweed Brain?" I said with worry. "Are you okay? Are you having heat exhaustion?" I peered over top of his head.

He suddenly grabbed me and kissed me. I pulled away and slapped him.

"Warn me next time, kelp head," I said and lightly slapped him.  
"Whatever you say, sweet cheeks," he winked. "Can I _please_ see what's in the basket _now_?" he said with big eyes.  
"Yes," Piper answered for me. "Because if we don't feed you or Jason, I swear you'll eat Annabeth and I." Piper looked at me. "I cannot believe how much children of the big three eat."

"Says the vegetarian." Percy rolled his eyes.  
"Says the one who eats like a barbarian," Piper scowled.  
"I actually find it cute how he eats," I shrugged.  
"You find everything and anything about him cute," Piper laughed.  
"His handwriting isn't pretty," I tried.  
"But it's cute to you," Jason chuckled.  
"Maybe," I looked away.  
"See? You just _loooooovvvvvvvve_ me," Percy said and kissed my cheek. I blushed and swatted him away.  
"And you're _annnnnooooooooooyyyyying_ ," I replied.

"Can we please eat?" Jason whined.  
"Yep," I said.  
"Oh, goodie!" Percy clapped his hands like a little kid. Jason laughed.

Percy grabbed the basket out of my hands and rummaged through the basket. I tried to grab it back, but he just leaned away. He grabbed a blue coke out of the basket and raised it in the air like a trophy.

"YES!" he pumped his fists in the air and began to cuddle the drink. Piper stared at him like he just lost his head.  
"Is he okay?" Jason asked suspiciously.  
"I love you, yes I do, I love you." Percy petted his blue drink.

"He'll be okay in about 2 minutes," I shrugged and started to get out some plates and cups. "He would of died if I didn't pack his drink. Or he would make me use the emergency blue food coloring on his lemonade that I keep in my purse."

"You carry blue food coloring in your purse?" Piper asked surprised. "Why?"  
"Sometimes Percy doesn't have pockets, and it's almost impossible to get him to eat or anything that isn't blue."  
"I guess so.." Piper stared at Percy, who was now rolling around in the sand with his blue coke.

"Are you sure he's gonna be okay?" Jason asked.  
I glanced at Percy when I was pouring the lemonade. "By the state of his condition, I'm going to assume he hasn't had blue coke for about three days."  
"Will he even _live_?" Jason asked.  
"Most likely. May the gods forbid him not having it for a month."

"PERCY!" I called. Percy stopped talking to his blue coke and looked at me.

"Lunch is ready!"  
Percy came rushing over and swung me in the air. "I have blue coke," he cried out happily. "I have blue coke!"  
"Yes, yes you do," I rolled my eyes. "And it's time to eat, Jackson."  
"Yay!"

 **Sorry that was short. I just wanted to post this real quick since the next chapter is going to be longer. I'm hoping it'll be 3k words, but you never know. Don't forget I still need chapter ideas, so if there's a Percabeth idea that you have in your head but you're a terrible writer, send it to me in a PM and I'll see if I can work it into the story.**

 **Review, review, review! And follow plus favorite!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so like, I said I was taking chapter ideas- and I totally am- but I meant like ones for like everyday life and such. Percabeth has already been through a lot of drama.**

 **That being said, I got this review that came with an idea, and I quote:  
"**Ok so I loved it and all but let's focus on your next chapter. So what about Percy,Annabeth,Jason and Piper go swimming and then Oceanus (Titan of the Ocean) or some sea god decides to kidnap Annabeth because he realizes that she is Percy's gf and Oceanus hates Poseidon for taking his territory ( also BTW Oceanus is normally found in the deep ocean so just find a good explanation like he sensed him or something) then The god (or Titan) demands Percy to help him take over his father for Annabeth. So they go on a quest etc. this could take 2 chapters for suspense or longer. If you DO decide to go with this then, make a plan like Percy tricks the god/Titan or something. P.S. I love your stories:) **"  
I thank you for reading my story and while I like your idea and am using it, I'd much prefer a bit less fighting in this story, for future purposes. Also, this is only going to last one chapter, as I am making it like a joke, but I promised you guys a long chapter, but I was planning on doing something else for this chapter, but then this idea popped up. So here, and I hope the chapter wasn't complete crap. Do review, and give me more ideas! Post-wedding ideas!**

 **Warning: This chapter is filled with so much sarcasm and stupidly random things it might make your head explode. Please read a perfectly normal, boring story before continuing.**

 **This chapter's setting is still on Camp Half-Blood's beach, under the same tree, about 5 minutes after last chapter.**

 **Chapter 4 - "Jason Fries a Titan"  
Percy POV**

I was minding my own business, dancing around my blue coke, making starfish sacrafies to it, when this random titan just pops up out of the water and starts yelling at me. I don't even understand how the heck it got through the gate.

"Perseus Jackson!"  
"What do you wantttttt?" I whined when I looked up.  
"Your starfish sacrifice to your weird drink have brought me here!"  
"Which titan are you, again?"  
"Don't you recognize me? Someone as powerful as I you should be able recognize in your puny heartbeat!" the annoying titan said with an evil heroic pose.  
I shrugged. "Uh, no? There are a lot of you guys, you know. It can be hard to keep track. Can I please go back to being happy now?"  
"NO!" he shouted. "I am Oceanus the Sea Titan, your father's worst enemy, and you will help me take over the world!"  
"Why the heck would I do that?"  
"I have no idea but I will force you do it!"

"Percy… please don't anger the big scary titan.. please tell me you have a plan.." Piper whispered.  
"Percy? A plan?" Annabeth laughed. " _I'm_ usually the one with the plans. Percy just stands there and attempts to understand me."  
"It's true, you know," I replied. "But yes, the _awesome_ , _amazing Percy Jackson_ does have a plan!"  
" _My_ awesome, amazing Percy Jackson has a _plan_? I'm quite surprised!" Annabeth said dramatically. "I hope that blue coke has worn off now or else you'll get your butt kicked," Annabeth sighed.  
"My plan is to just kill him with stupidity."  
"Only you would make that plan," Annabeth sighed.  
"Well, more of wound him then make Jason shoot him with a lightning bolt.  
"Don't bring me in to this!" Jason put his hands into the air.

"ENOUGH CHIT-CHAT!" the 'big scary titan' boomed. "Time for you to die! Or become my slave forever, which ever you prefer," Oceanus shrugged.  
"Your hair looks really nice today, ," I smiled.  
"Why thank you, BUT I DON'T HAVE HAIR!"  
"That's too bad, you would look very handsome with hair. No wonder you're a big, sad titan," I pouted.  
"I would look very nice with a mullet, wouldn't I?" The titan patted his head. "MAYBE I SHOULD JUST RIP OFF YOUR HAIR AND MAKE A WIG?"  
I tried not to twitch. "No, I like my hair very much and I would not give it to you. But I hear there is a great wig shop just down the road, if you want a wig."  
"FORGET THE WIGS! I MUST MAKE YOU BE MY SLAVE! But first, I need bait…" The titan looked around and suddenly grabbed Annabeth. "Perfect!" he said happily. "Your girlfriend will do very nicely!"  
"I'll have you know," I said as I got out Riptide. I hit the button and it went into it's sword form. "She's not my girlfriend anymore."  
"Really? You broke up? That's too bad, I need new bait," the titan dropped Annabeth on the sand and walked towards me. Other than a few bruises, I was sure she'll be okay.  
"No, quite the contrary," I smiled. "We're engaged."  
"I'm sorry you'll have to miss your wedding to work for me forever," the titan frowned. "I guess I have to get back that bait," the titan said and tried to grab Annabeth, but she ran away. Probably to go get her dagger.  
"I'm sure I'll live this," I sighed and sprinted forward.

I sliced off his leg and he howled in pain. He tried to grab me, but I cut his arm and he tried to stomp me. I grabbed his stomping leg and cut that off too, but he just regrew it. I shoved him in the ocean.

"Jason? That lightning would be sure nice right now, especially in the ocean…" I said and watched the titan get up.  
"Alright, fine. But only because I'd rather not have you get killed," Jason sighed and shot lightning at the titan. The now-fried titan fell backwards.

"That isn't going to hold him for long." Jason bit his lip as he walked towards me. "You got maybe 5 minutes, tops. That's if you got luck on your side."  
"Alright. I've had less time before," I replied. "Piper, go fetch Mr.D."  
"Why do I have to do all the dirty work?" she whined.  
"Then charmspeak him to stay in place for as long as you can. Think you can manage that?"  
"Yes!" Piper said happily and ran over to the shoreline to try to charm the god.  
"Wise Girl, _you_ go fetch Mr.D since Piper is too lazy." Piper looked over her shoulder at me and sent me a glare. "We can't defeat him without a god."  
"Fine, but only because I have a killer headache and it would be so annoying to help kill him with this stupid pain my head," Annabeth grumbled and ran up the grassy hill towards the Big House while rubbing her head. I was gonna have to help her ice that later.

"Fools!" the titan laughed. "A puny god won't stop me!"  
"No, a puny god can stop you! And so can we! With a flick of my finger you can die!" Piper said to the titan.  
"Y-You can stop me?" the titan said aloud with his eyes fluttering.  
"Yes, I can! I could kill you so easily, so very easily!"

"Anytime now would be great, Annabeth," I mumbled under my breath.  
"She'll get him. I doubt he would want to leave his chair, though," Jason sighed. "Even for Annabeth, that would take a lot of convincing."  
"True," I sighed. "I wish I had sent Piper."

The titan started to get up again so I slammed him with my shoulder to knock him down, and Jason hit him with his weapon. Piper sliced the titan's cheek with her knife. I hit the titan's head with the hilt of Riptide and he was knocked out.

"Well, _I'm here_ ," Mr.D grumbled. I turned around to see him drinking fruit punch, a gift from his Roman-counterpart's son, Dakota. "What do you want now, Pearly Jackie?" I tried not to cringe at the name.  
"Mr.D, if you could so kindly help us kill this titan who is trying to put Percy into slavery and most likely destroy the camp afterwards, we would be ever so grateful!" Piper patted her eyelashes.

"If this camp gets destroyed, my father would be angry at me along with all of the other gods and goddesses that have kids here and my beautiful strawberry fields would be gone, but I would still like a payment," he grunted and took another sip of his drink.  
"Such as?" Piper asked.  
"Oh, I don't know, Pippy McDonalds," he rolled his eyes. "Something to make me happy when I'm bored."  
"Oh, I know!" Annabeth said happily. She ran over to the picnic basket and fished out.. a box of cards? "Here!" Annabeth handed him the playing cards. Mr.D looked at them expectantly. "They're enchanted, whoever deals them will win no matter what."  
"Why do you have them?" I asked suspiciously. She blushed.  
"I wanted you to win for once because you're really terrible at any and every card game, Seaweed Brain."  
"I see," Mr.D rubbed his beard. "Yes, this payment will do. Finally I can beat someone at cards!"

Mr.D looked at the titan and got out a.. vampire stake? He shoved it in the titan's chest and gave me a hammer.

"Why me?" I whined.  
"Just do it," Mr.D rolled his eyes.  
"Fine," I grumbled. I slammed the hammer down on the stake and the titan crumbled away.  
"Now, if you excuse me, I have a box of magic cards to open," Mr.D snickered and walked away.

I ran over to Annabeth.

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? You fell from pretty high up, I just want to be sure," I mumbled.  
"Yes, kelp head, I'm fine. I might have a few small scratches, but I'll live," she laughed. "Don't worry so much."  
"I just don't want you hurt. How's your ankle? Is it hurting again?"  
"PERCY!"  
"What?"  
"I'm perfectly okay. _Relax_."  
"I can't relax, you fell _8 feet_!"  
"On to sand," she rolled her eyes. "I can't believe the one who was _literally_ sacrificing starfish to _a coke can_ was wondering if _I'm_ okay. Sheesh."  
"Hey, cokie deserved it!"  
"I think you love blue coke more than you love me," she rolled her eyes again.  
"That would never be true," I shook my head and kissed her. "Ever."  
"You say that if it gives you comfort," she laughed and kissed my cheek.

"You sure he's gone now?" Jason asked. "He's not gonna just like pop back up and yell 'HONEY, I'M HOME!' or something?"  
"Yea, we sort of like watched him die, Sparky," Piper laughed and kissed his nose. "I'm pretty sure he's in the Tartarus now."  
"Darn, because I wanted to shoot him with lightning again. That was fun."

 **I'm sorry that this chapter was short and probably not what you expected, Percabeth LOBER. I liked the idea of it but I wanted to put a different twist on it to fit it into the story.**

 **Please do review and more Chapter ideas! More post-wedding ideas! I'm terrible at writing fighting, so if you were wondering why I made this Chapter so sarcastic and filled with jokes and such, I more of made the entire chapter a joke, like chapter 3. I would prefer to write a BIT more in my Chapters (I prefer at least 3k words, this was about 2k) that make more sense, so PLEASE give me ideas that you want written that aren't fighting. Because I'm terrible at writing that.**

 **P.S. Read below the lines for next chapter's idea, it's a spoiler. Read if you dare…**

 **==========================  
Next Chapter Spoiler**

 **Okay, here it is:**

 **Bridal Shower!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I'm a really terrible person. Know why?**

 **Well, I said in a spoiler that this Chapter would be about Annabeth's bridal shower, which is why this Chapter was going to be long. I actually mixed them up. Not this Chapter, but the NEXT Chapter will be the bridal shower & and the longness. Sorry for the inconvenience. This chapter is super short… I feel really bad.**

 **I would really appreciate some reviews as I really don't know what I need to improve on, or what you guys think of the story. A follow is great, but it could mean you either a) love the story and want to continue to read it or b) you dislike the story and you want to see if it gets better. SO PLEASE REVIEW. When I write this, I only have 4 reviews. And one of those is just an accidental repost. And another of those is just my friend saying hi and good luck.**

 **I really need reviews. Sorry if you didn't like that last Chapter. I didn't exactly like how I wrote it either. I guess I should stick with the cheesy romance, huh?**

 **The setting is about 2 months after the whole silly titan incident. It's evening, about 6pm in the Athena cabin and all of the Athena kids (except for Annabeth) are at dinner.**

 **Chapter 5 - "Percy is a dog and Piper is freaking out..."  
Annabeth POV**

"Okay," I breathed. "The music playlist for the reception party is done, the wedding invitations are done and sent, the menu is done and just has to get sent off two weeks before the wedding, the decorations and table clothes will be here in a week, my dress appointment is scheduled to happen in a month, the bridesmaid dresses are picked out and are waiting to be shipped, and my head is killing me."

"Yay for Annabeth!" Piper clapped and surprised me by swinging me around in a circle. "We're almost a quarter the way done!" As soon as Piper set me down, Percy tackled me with a hug and kissed my cheeks.

"You guys are like giant dogs, bleh!" I laughed as Percy tried to kiss my forehead.  
"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!" Percy said and kept kissing my face.  
"What are you doing?" I laughed and threw him off me.  
"I'm celebrating, bark." He sat down on the floor next to me and continued to kiss my face. "I'm a dog, woof. I love you, I love you, I love you, yes I do, I love you. I love you Master, you are my favorite, woof."

"You guys are too cute," Piper laughed and took a picture of us with her phone. I blushed and pushed Percy away from me.  
"Yea, yea," I grabbed a light cover from my bed and wrapped myself in it. "Percy the Dog protection!" I smirked.

Percy frowned and took the cover away from me, snickering for a minute. I bit my lip then I tried to take it back, but he just went back to kissing my face instead. When he stopped for a moment, I grabbed a pillow from my bed and hid under it on the floor.

"You are not allowed to hide from me!" he narrowed his eyes at me when I came out from under the pillow, laughing of course.  
"I'm my own human being, I can do as I like," I said and crossed my arms.  
"No, you're _my_ Annabeth. You listen to me or I'll squish you like a teddy bear," he teased.  
"And you're _my_ Percy and if you try to do that I'll hit you with a pillow."  
"Yay, a soft cuddly pillow! PILLOW FIGHT!"  
"SAVE IT FOR THE HONEYMOON!" Piper rolled her eyes.  
"Never!" I laughed and kissed Percy.  
"Blech!" Piper gagged. "You guys are like lovesick puppies!"  
"Hypocrite!" I sneered.  
"Says Aphrodite kid," Percy added.  
"Oh shut up," Piper blushed and hit me with a pillow.  
"You two are gonna be _soooooo_ cute when you and Jason get married," I squealed at Piper.  
"That's years away," she blushed.  
"I _highly_ doubt that," I laughed. "Jason would do _anything_ to make sure you are his forever."  
"He already knows that I am his forever so I don't need to get married quite yet, Missy," Piper said and stuck her tongue out at me.  
"Yes, but I'm sure he's already looking at rings," I laughed. "Percy? Care to comment?" I looked over at my fiance, he was watching a ladybug on the window. "Earth to ?"  
"Huh?" he looked over at me. "Oh, hi," he said and went back to watching the ladybug.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at Piper. "Trust me Pipes, I would be pretty surprised if he doesn't propose by, at the very max, two years."  
Piper blushed. "Really? I mean.. no! We would only be 17 by then!"  
"Piper, I was surprised when Percy didn't propose when we were 15," I laughed. Percy broke his focus and glared at me. "What? It's true!" I smirked. He rolled his eyes and stared at the ladybug again. "People used to marry _really_ young in the old days. Usually at 14 or 15, if my memory serves correctly."  
"Because they were _crazy_ and married for money, power and trophy wives," Piper rolled her eyes. "I was even surprised when _you_ got engaged this year, at only _18_!"  
"Percy couldn't wait any longer," I rolled my eyes.  
"Mhm…." Percy mumbled as he flicked the window with his finger in an attempt to scare the poor ladybug.  
"See?" I grinned. "My Seaweed Brain goes with the flow. Which can be annoying sometimes."

"Uh-huh," Piper laughed. "Enough about my _future_ wedding, more about your's! What do you plan to do tomorrow? Maybe work on the wedding arch?"  
"The bridal shower," I shrugged.  
"I thought that was a month away?!" Piper exclaimed.  
"It was, until I decided just now to do it tomorrow," I smiled innocently. "We can pull it off, Piper, don't worry. It's not a lot of work," I rolled my eyes and started to jot down notes in my notepad.  
"Annie, that can take at least _a week_ to plan!" she said and bit her lip.  
I looked up at her. "You know that I would only let you and Thalia call me Annie, right?"  
"Yea, but that doesn't matter right now! Right now we need to reserve a location, get a caterer, send invitations, oh Annabeth this is probably your _worst idea ever_ ," she said as she paced around the room with her head in her hands.

I stared at her. "Calm down, Pipes. I know someone who would be more than happy to help me, I can just make it like a potluck and let everyone bring a dish while I order pizza and coke, and it's only you, Hazel, most of the girl campers and I. There aren't that many campers, you know."

"Okay, if you're sure about this.."  
I laughed. "I'm sure, and calm down, it's just a bridal shower, not picking out fabrics for the accents," I tried to hold in my laughter.  
"I will kill you if you ever freak out that much again," she glared.  
"I couldn't help it! I hadn't had caffeine for the whole day, and I was working like a mad hatter to get everything done, without realizing I had _plenty_ of time to do it," I shrugged.  
"You could of just asked for a cup of tea," Percy mumbled while trying to get the ladybug to crawl onto his finger.  
"Shut up," I grumbled. "Now, don't we have some invitations to make?" I smiled.

 **Yea, it was super short, but I just needed a filler to hold you guys off 'till the next chapter. Please review the story so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, a few people were confused about what I have been talking about, so let me lend you some hindsight on the matter.**_

A while back, I wrote a story (this story) called "A Percabeth Life". I wrote up to Chapter 50 and then I stopped. Why? Because I hated the story - it didn't live up to my expectations. I deleted the story and told my readers I was going to do a rewrite. (Which I still have yet to decide if I have the time or the energy to do so.) I didn't realize until about three months ago that I still had all of my chapters, 1-47 archived AKA stored away in Google Documents. Problem? They were my rough drafts. I would write in Google Documents, save & download it, then upload it to FanFiction. I'd go into FanFiction's Document Manager and make edits to the story and it's grammar and such. I finally got around to uploading these rough drafts for those who still wish to read them. I personally think it's horrid literature, but I'm doing this anyways because it pleases my readers until I can manage to do a rewrite.

* * *

 _ **All of the below information is IMPORTANT & you NEED to read it, so just read it, I promise it won't take long.**_

-I FORGOT TO MENTION BEFORE THAT I REMOVED THE TERRIBLE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN HERA AND ANNABETH COMPLETELY BECAUSE I HAD A TERRIBLE TIME TRYING TO WRITE IT OUT AND FIX IT-

So, I had written this chapter halfway through a week or two ago, hated it's plot, scrapped it and started over. I needed this to be longer than the average chapter, and while I was brainstorming, I was listening to this one song and

 _ **BAM!**_ **I got an idea. So for those who like a LITTLE fighting-monsters in their stories, here you go.**

So like, I'm writing this Chapter that you guys have been waiting for. I said I hope because I HAVE NO IDEA IF YOU GUYS ARE LIKING THIS THING BECAUSE I NEED SOME REVIEWS, gosh. I know you wanna be lazy and think that someone else will review for you, but I am getting barely any reviews! So like, please! Review! Every review brings tears to my eyes, I am not joking! When I see that people like what I make, I just can't believe it, okay?! I want reviews! Got that?! GIVE ME A REVIEW OR I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING-

Ever notice how I never make the characters never finish that sentence?

I know I said this was going to be the bridal shower, but I kind of wanted Percy to be there so I was gonna make it an engagement party, but I realized I promised you a bridal shower, so he and his buddies are going to be in the basement/secret man cave hanging out and then the boys will come upstairs & there will be a dance after a little while, okay? Does that sound fair? I think it does!

Also, I was going to go back between Annabeth and Percy POVs, but because of the bridal shower it ruined that rotation thing. I'm just gonna write their POVs in a random rotation from now on.

The setting is at an event hall out in the country, at around 6pm. The date is the day after the last chapter.

Chapter 6 - "Shut up and dance with me."  
Percy POV

"Move it farther to the left," Piper told Percy and tapped her chin. Percy moved the table a few inches to the left. "PERFECT!" Piper said happily. "You can go now."

I handed Percy 2 boxes of pizza and 2 liters of blue coke. He smiled at me and rushed down to the basement to go play video games with all of the male campers.

"IF YOU NEED MORE FOOD AND DRINKS, WHICH I'M SURE YOU WILL, IT'S IN THE KITCHEN BASEMENT DOWN THERE, SEAWEED BRAIN," I called from the top of the stairs.  
"Thanks, Wise Girl!" he yelled.  
"Your welcome!" I yelled back and shut the door. "Well, that takes care of the men," I sighed fell against the back of the door.

"I would hardly call them men," Piper rolled her eyes. "Boys, but definitely not men."  
"They're responsible," I defended.  
"Since when?"  
"Since now, apparently."  
"Come on, Annie," Piper laughed and helped me set the table with pizza, chips, hot wings, cookies, punch, and other things we would probably regret tomorrow.

"But seriously. They're responsible enough," I lightly shook my head. "They've saved the world- Percy saving it 3 dang times."  
Piper froze. "You mean he's saved the world before the whole stop-Gaea thing?"  
"Yes, the first time was when he returned the lightning bolt to Zeus _with me_ , the second time was when he defeated Kronos _with me_. That's not even including all of those other quests he did _with me_ , that helped stopped the world from imploding. And for your information, he couldn't of done it without me," I smirked.

Piper's face was an inch away from my face "Why wasn't I told this?"  
I leaned away from her. "Uh.. The past is a bit.. much to talk about," I rubbed my neck awkwardly. "A bunch of our friends.. well.. they sort of," I bit my lip and closed my eyes hard. I didn't want to even think about it. "It's uh.. They were amazing friends.. and did heroic things..."  
"They di-" Piper began to say.  
"Don't say it," I interrupted. "Please."

Piper looked away. "I'm sorry, Annabeth."  
"It's fine," I mumbled. "It was a long time ago now."  
"Either way, a long time ago can always feel recent. Friends are forever," she looked back at me with a small smile.  
"Friends are forever," I repeated with a smile exactly like her's.

I heard the door open. Piper and I looked over our shoulders to see our friends piling into the event space. Katie, Hazel, my sisters, and so many more.

"Hi guys," I grinned.  
"Hey!" they all said in unision.  
"You guys can do whatever for a while, eat and chat, in about 10 minutes we're going to be doing some games and presents but for now you can just greet each other," Piper said with a glowing smile.

The group of girls went over to the food table and started to snack and gossip, while some of the more tomboyish girls went over to the nearby flat screen TV and just started to watch baseball with each other.

"Steve Farin is _so_ going to kick butt," an Ares girl laughed maniacally.  
"I doubt that. Bobby Dreeds is going to shine today," an Apollo girl grinned.  
"Nuh-uh! You're _both_ wrong! Josh Cled is going to take his team to victory!" a Hermes girl defended.

I looked over to my sisters. They were talking to some of the Demeter girls, probably about biology of some sort, like different types of bugs harmful to plants and other serious things. I think I know why Percy doesn't talk to them much.

"Piper, where's your sisters?" I asked and scanned the room with my eyes.  
"They're busy arguing who got you the better present in the dining hall where your presents are stacked," she rolled her eyes.  
I laughed. "Why does it matter?"

"Because my mom is obsessed with that type of thing, especially if it's her favorite couple because that gives it a boost, which you and Percy are, of course," she sighed. "If you are an Aphrodite daughter and you get a future bride the best bridal shower gift out of all of them, she gives you this blessing of some sort that will let you find your true love easily," she explained and took a sip of her punch. "I'm not even _trying_ because I already have Jason," she smiled softly and stared into her punch.

"Wait- Percy and I are your mom's _favorite_ couple?"  
"Yea, why? Isn't it obvious?" she shook her head confusedly.  
"Uh, really?" I asked surprised. I blushed. "Out of everyone in the world, she likes us best?"  
"Yes, Annie. I would know, I'm her daughter for crying out loud," Piper rolled her eyes. "Don't grow a big ego over it," she winked and walked away towards the wrestling match that was happening in front of the TV between the Ares kids and the Hermes kids.

"I said it once, and I'll say it again, Josh Cled is going to make his team win!" the Hermes girl told the Apollo girl that was stuck in her choke position.  
I ran over to them. "Time for presents!" I said quickly. They all looked at me then sat down on the sofa, sending stink eyes to the other girls. I think the baseball argument was only going to be held off for a little bit.

The Aphrodite girls came running over to the couch next to the TV, carrying all of the presents.

"YAY!" They all squealed and put the presents on the ground.  
"Okay, which one do you want to open first?" Piper asked me. I looked at the presents pile which almost touched the ceiling. I mentally shivered at how long I thought it was going to take me to open them all.  
"Uh, any?"  
"How about mine?" she smiled.  
"Okay," I replied with a chuckle.

She handed me a small pink box that had a grey- I mean, silver bow on top of it. I took off the card and read it out loud for the rest of them to hear.

 _If you're ever feeling blue,  
or green,  
or gray,  
or whatever colors you and Percy like,  
I hope look at this gift,  
as it is from the best person in the world,  
me-  
I mean, Piper, and become happy somehow._

I laughed at the little note. "What type of poem is this?"  
"Uh…I recently found out that I'm horrible at making poems, so I sort of just randomly scribbled down words without putting a pattern or anything to it." All of the Apollo girls glared at her. "What?" she said as put her hands up innocently.  
"You have brought shame upon your cabin," an Apollo girl shook her head slowly.  
"How?!" Piper asked surprised.  
"Aphrodite girls are supposed to be talented at poems, and their signature one is love poems. How could you not even write a normal poem?" she asked.  
"I don't know!"

"Back to the gift?" I asked hopefully. Piper nodded so I attempted to carefully unwrap the bow in an attempt to keep it later. Piper came closer to me and ripped it off. "Hey!"  
"Sweetie, you don't need it. Open the stupid gift."

I opened the box to find a cute, soft grey stuffed animal owl that was about 6 inches tall. Piper squeezed it.

" _I love you, Annabeth_ ," it sang out loud.

"How did you manage to get this?" I exclaimed and twirled it around, finding a battery compartment on it's feet.  
"I'm not going to say, but look deeper in the box," she giggled.

I reached in and took out another stuffed animal, except this was a blue fish. I squeezed it.

" _I love you, Percy_ ," it sang.

"There's one more," she said happily. I reached in again to find another stuffed toy, but this one was actually smaller versions of the fish and owl, kissing. Of course I squeezed it.

" _Kelp head! Wise Girl! Seaweed Brain! Sweet cheeks!_ " it yelled. I laughed.

"Okay, _how_ did you get these?" I chuckled.  
"A best friend never reveals her gifting secrets."  
I rolled my eyes and put the stuffed animals back in the box. After hugging the owl first, of course. That thing was _soft_.  
"My turn!" Hazel smiled.

"Okay," I grinned at her. Hazel grabbed a black and red box from the top of the pile and handed it to me. I looked around for a card, but I didn't see anything. I rose my eyebrow at her. "Uh, did the card fall off?"  
"You don't need a card. Just open," she gave me a smirk. I worriedly opened the box and peeked in. You can never trust a child of Hades, even if it's only Hazel, the sweetest girl on earth.

I quickly shut the box and tossed it off the couch behind me. I saw an Ares girl, staring at me with cold eyes. Like, directly at me and wouldn't take her eyes off me. It was a scary stare, very scary compared to a normal Ares' descendant stare. Like a monster stare. Wait...

"So, will you keep it?" Hazel interrupted my thoughts.  
"Thank you, but _no_ thank you," I glared at her.  
"But you're getting _married_!" she whined.  
"Yes, but _not that_ please."  
"Oh, come on!"  
"I'm only 18!"  
"Please, keep it?" she asked hopefully.  
"HAZEL! I still can't believe you even have a mind like that!"  
She shrugged. "So? I'm a teenager, and so are you so I can't believe _your mind_ doesn't go there."

"What's in the box?" Piper asked and picked the box up. "Oh."  
"See? Not keeping it."  
"But you _are_ getting married," she said and picked the lingerie up with her hand and held it up high. She looked at it carefully and slipped it back into the box.  
"Shut up," I grumbled. "Percy and I don't even _THINK_ like that!"

"But Hazel does have a point."  
Hazel smirked. "Have you planned your honeymoon yet?"  
"My gods, Hazel. What happened to you? You're all devilish now."  
"I'm not that bad. And that is a bit insulting, you know, considering my father," she pouted.  
I smirked. "Do you think that way about Frank?"  
She turned deep red. "Shut up!" she hissed. "Maybe." The girls around us laughed.

"This is why I put the boys downstairs," I said and looked at Piper. She nodded.  
"Yes, because if they knew what went through Hazel's mind I'm sure they would stay far away from her."  
"So would I," I cautiously looked at Hazel.

"I thought you guys wanted to have kids?" she frowned.  
"Not when we're only 18!"  
She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"Next gift," I said quickly.  
"From the Hecate Girls!" Lou Ellen said happily.

I opened the purple and and dark grey box to find a cute flower in the shape of a heart. Was it.. glowing?

"It's enchanted," Lou Ellen explained. "It's a gift from my sisters and I. Whoever touches it at exactly midnight, any day… well, it's a surprise," she grinned. "Something good, I promise," she said.

 _-LINE BREAK, BTW it's 11pm :D-_

Finally, all of the gifts were done. Piper had told me Aphrodite would choose the best gift later. There was so many I lost track. I guess that's what you get when you're friends with _so many_ demigods and their siblings.

I was chatting with Lou Ellen from the Hectate cabin, when Piper came up to me.

"The boys are coming back up from the basement since they somehow beat every game that was down there. I had an idea… Why don't we have a small dance?"  
"A… dance?" I said with confusion. "Why?"  
"Well, the year-rounders never get to have prom or anything, and we already have punch and decorations and whatnot, so why not?"  
"I like it," Lou Ellen grinned. "Most girls at the Hecate cabin are year-rounders, so of course we'll support the idea and even get outfits for everyone."  
"You'd do that?" I asked surprisedly.  
"Sure, why not?" she laughed.  
"Alright, Pipes," I laughed we can have your dance.  
"Yay!" she squealed. "I'll go tell the boys. Lou Ellen, can you please go get your sisters to make the outfits?" Piper asked.  
"Yea, I'll go tell them now," she smiled and rushed off.

Percy came over to me and kissed my forehead.

"Hi, Seaweed Brain," I smiled warmly at him.  
"Hi, Wise Girl. What's up?"  
"I finally finished opening all the presents. And apparently Piper wants to tire me out even more by turning this event into a prom."  
"What?" Percy laughed.  
"You know how we have a lot of year-rounders at camp?"  
"Yea?"  
"Well, they never get to experience prom. So she said we should turn this into a prom. The Hecate cabin is going to do a spell and we'll get outfits, the whole shebang."  
"Cool," he laughed. "You know, I think I missed prom because of a quest or something.  
I rolled my eyes. "So did I, kelp head. I was there too, you know."

He grinned at me with his signature goofy smile. He bowed and lifted his head up at me. "Then, Annabeth Chase, will you go to prom with me?"  
"Yes, of course, Perseus Jackson. I would love to go to prom with you," I laughed.  
He gave me a smile and hugged me. "Yay!" he squealed in my ear.  
"You're my Seaweed Brain."  
"You're my Wise Girl."  
"I know," I smirked.

"I know? That's all you have to say?" he backed away from me with a raised eyebrow. "I know?"  
"Yep," I tilted my head at him. "You know I love you, kelp head," I chuckled and ruffled his hair, which didn't really mess it up, because it always looks like it's ruffled.  
"You're cute," he said in a monotone voice and played with one of my curls.  
"You're cuter," I said in the same tone.  
"You're beautiful."  
"You're handsome."  
"You smell like lemons."  
"You smell like the ocean."  
"Didn't we have this conversation before?" he shook his head and blinked a few times.

"Maybe," I whispered in his ear and walked away.  
"Bye, sweet cheeks!" I twirled around.  
"TTYL, BABY!" I squealed like a highschooler.  
He rolled his eyes. "You're on a sugar high."  
"Maybe," I shrugged.  
He sighed and went to talk to Jason. I whipped around to find Piper standing in front of me.

"They'll cast the spell in a moment," she said and checked her watch. "3….2….1…"

I looked around the room and everyone was.. glowing? And in a split second, more decorations like balloons and streamers appeared, and everyone was wearing outfits. I looked over at Percy, who was wearing a tux like the rest of the boys, most of the girls were just wearing sparkly pretty dresses, and Piper was wearing a strapless red dress.

"Jason is going to be drooling all over you," I giggled.  
"Shut up," she blushed. "How did I get stuck with this dress?! And why are you still wearing casual clothes?" she asked.

I looked down at myself. I was still wearing my Camp Half-Blood tee, shorts, and my converse sneakers.

"No clue?"  
"Wait!" Piper ran over to the coffee table and grabbed a box. She handed me the box. I looked down into it and saw the heart flower from the Hecate cabin. I touched it and in a moment's notice, I realized I was on Olympus.. with Aphrodite.

"Hi, honey," she smiled. "Are you ready for your first use of the flower?"  
"How many uses are there?" I asked.  
"Infinite," she shrugged making her brown wavy hair bounce. "I love shopping! This first one we need to make you the star of the prom, as of course you and Percy will win prom king and prom queen! Oh, by the way, do you think Piper's dress will do? Or will we need something a bit shorter? I'm sure it will hurry Jason a bit to propose, don't you think?"

I laughed. "Yes, Lady Aphrodite. I'm sure it will, you don't need to change a thing."  
"Great," she winked. "Now then.." she snapped her fingers and I looked down to see a beautiful dress on me.

It was a white, ever-blowing in the wind, backless satin dress with grey lace trim around the bottom and a matching lace bow around the back middle. I looked up at my hair, which was in a bun, but all of my pretty curls were showing. I had a pearl necklace, and a pearl bracelet on, and.. what was that on my feet? _Glass slippers?_

"Oh, I love Cinderella. I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself," Aphrodite pouted. "You will have a headpiece, for your information. It's the prom tiara. I will be watching the whole prom, so nothing should go wrong.. Well, except for that one thing, but Percy should be able to handle it," Aphrodite shrugged.

"What… thing?" I asked suspiciously.  
"Nothing," she said quickly. "I'm sorry, I've said too much already. Don't worry, you'll figure it out on your own. You're a very bright girl, even for a daughter of Athena which already makes you smart."  
"Thank you, Lady Aphrodite."  
"You're welcome," she said happily. "Now, back to where you came from. Percy is starting to worry. Tsk, tsk!" she waved her hand and I opened my eyes to find myself right in front of Percy.

"Annabeth?! Where were you?! I was worried sick that something bad had happened to- woh, _what_ are you wearing?" he asked and stared at me. I saw my converse sneakers against the wall, so I changed shoes quickly. Glass slippers really hurt.  
I blushed. "I'm sorry I was gone for a little bit and not tell you, Percy," I stared at the ground. "But, surprise?"  
He just kept opening and closing his mouth and no words came out. I laughed. "Cat got your tongue, Percy?" I teased.  
"I-I.. uh… wow, umm..."  
I chuckled. "Oh, Percy, what am I ever to do with you?" I sighed.  
"Kiss.. me?" he asked hopefully.  
I tapped my chin. "I think I can grant that wish," I smiled.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him romantically. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I felt like I was on a hammock, gently swaying back and forth. But, I pulled away. I felt like we were being watched. Out of the corner of my eye, behind me, I saw that one Ares girl that had the cold stare, in the corner, watching demigods walk past her. She looked directly at me and I quickly turned my eyes to Percy. I needed a plan. And quick.

 **Percy POV**

Annabeth pulled away from me. I saw her stare at someone behind her. The person looked like an Ares girl, but she seemed… colder.

Someone started to play music. I recognized the song, _Shut Up and Dance_ , but I just stood there and stared at Annabeth while she just danced and continued to stare at the Ares girl. "Wise Girl, what's wrong? You're worried about something, tell me," I whispered and bit my lip. "What is it?"

The Ares girl came out from the corner and got into a large group of people. If I was right, it was a monster and Annabeth knew it too. But.. the monster could kill all of those demigods in a split second before we could even get over there.. I had to plan this out. But, how could I say anything to Annabeth? I knew for a fact that the monster.. whatever monster it was.. could hear whatever I said. I looked directly at Annabeth. She had a plan.

"Don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me." She looked at me. "Sing along with the song," she hissed.  
"I said, 'You're holding back.'"  
"I said, 'Shut up and dance with me,'" she glared.

"This woman is my destiny, she said, oh, oh, oh, 'Shut up and dance with me.'" I swung her around.

"We were victims of the night, a chemical, physical, kryptonite."  
"Helpless to the bass and the fading light."  
She looked me in the eyes and smiled. "Oh, we were born to get together."  
I rolled my eyes. "Born to get together," I repeated. "She took my arm-"  
Annabeth grabbed me and walked us closer to the monster. Other demigods started to smile at us. "I don't know how it happened!" I shrugged. "She sort of kissed me," I put my hands up innocently. "If Annabeth wasn't there, I think I would of dated Rachel," I teased.

She glared at me. "Don't you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me."  
"I said, 'You're holding back.'"  
"I said, 'Shut up and dance with me!'"  
I nodded my head. "This woman is my destiny."  
Annabeth smiled. "I said, 'Oh, oh, oh, shut up and dance with me!" she shouted.

All of the other campers looked at us and started to watch.

"A backless dress and some beat up sneaks," I smirked. Annabeth looked down and made an 'o' shape with her mouth. I laughed. "My disco-tech, Juliet, teenage dream. I felt it in my chest as she looked at me."

Annabeth batted her eyelashes at me and continued to dance. I raised an eyebrow at her. "I knew we were born to get together, born to get together."  
"I took his arm, I don't know how it happened. We took the floor, and I said… 'Oh, don't you dare look back. Just keep your eyes on me.'"  
"I said, 'You're holding back.'"  
"I said, 'Shut up and-'"

"BE EATEN!" the Ares-kid-monster-growled. The demigods jumped backwards and prepared for battle. I just sighed.  
"Finally. I am _so_ not good at waiting for a fight."  
"You got that right, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth said and kept her eyes on the monster.  
"Got a plan, Wise Girl?"  
"Plan, yes. Knife, no."  
"How could you lose your knife?"  
"Aphrodite took it."  
"Huh?"  
"It's with my clothes, which she moved to my cabin."  
"Figures. Okay, I'll just kill it myself."  
"Not happening," she glared at me and grabbed Piper's knife out of her hand.

"Hey!" Piper whined. "That's mine!"  
"I'll show you how to kill a monster in a long, dress," Annabeth told Piper. "Consider it a lesson, a gift if you want."  
"What?"  
"Shut up and let us kill this thing."

Annabeth and I ran up to it. She flipped it and in one quick motion, I killed it.

"You remember how to do the flip still? Didn't we learned that when we like, 12?"  
"Yes, and I did it to you when I first came to Camp Jupiter, remember, kelp head?"  
"Yes, Wise Girl. How could I forget?"  
"You sort of forget everything else right before then."  
"That wasn't my fault," I pointed out. "Plus, I didn't forget you," I smiled cheekily at her.  
"How sweet," the Aphrodite girls cooed.  
"Shut up," I blushed.

"Come on, Percy. I think you still owe me a dance," Annabeth nodded her head at me and went back to the dance floor.

 **Sorry if that's too short for you. It's hard for me to write such long chapters. I felt like that ending could've used some work, but whatever. I have a lot of work to do so I'm sorry I didn't write more. Sorry if I got Shut Up and Dance stuck in your head (see: not). If you notice any weird errors in POV or anything at all, tell me. This thing got rewritten over 78 times (I lost count) so I might of missed one or two things when I proofread it.**

REVIEW.


	7. Chapter 7

**I literally just finished Chapter 6 and I started to write again. I'm Percabeth obsessed, I know it for a fact. All I ever dream about is cats and Percabeth. Mostly Percabeth. Maybe. Every night I get a new idea for a Chapter, but the problem is that those Chapter ideas are meant for AFTER wedding.**

 **Like, why my brain gotta tease me so much? GOSH.**

 **Reviews? The only reason I'm writing so soon is because I was scrolling through my inbox and saw that someone had favorited the story. So I put on** _ **Shut Up and Dance**_ **and here I am writing. That song always convinces me to write because it's like written for Percabeth. It can't just be me, right?**

 **I have a few review questions I figured I should answer, so I'll do that at the end.**

 **I don't really have much to say besides that you should review.. OH, and what do you think about that Aphrodite scene from last chapter? I will say why later in this Chapter why Annabeth is so friendly with her… know why?! WELL, THIS CHAPTER IS ABOUT APHRODITE SO YOU LITTLE BUGGERS ARE GONNA SIT THERE AND READ IT OR APHRODITE WILL TURN YOU ALL INTO MUTANT DOVES.**

 **:)**

 **Setting is at around 12pm, Athena cabin, and about 3 weeks after the last Chapter. Man, time flies by fast.**

 **Chapter 7 - "Aphrodite is a friggin' genius."  
Percy POV  
**  
I knocked on the door of the Athena cabin.

"Who is it?" a voice called.  
I rolled my eyes. "SEAWEED BRAIN!"  
I opened the door to find Annabeth reading a book at a desk. "Oh, kelp head. You should know better. Just walk in next time."  
"I'd rather not walk in on one of your siblings changing, thank you very much."

She looked up at me and I handed her chocolates.

She stared at the box of chocolates. "Why?"  
"I don't know. Don't you like chocolate?"  
"Yes, but I don't need so many."  
"Good," I shrugged and grabbed a handful.  
"HEY! Those are mine," she swatted away my hand.  
"And now mine too," I smirked and shoved it into my mouth.

She glared at me and went back to her book. I watched the clock.

"How long 'till we go to the movies?"  
"About an hour," she mumbled.  
"That's so long!" I exclaimed and flopped on her bed.  
"Too long for a Seaweed Brain, just right for me. I can finish my book this way."

I watched the clock again. I think an hour went by.

"How long have I been waiting?" I whined.  
She checked her watch. "About a minute and a half."  
"It feels like forever."  
"You'll live. I have 3 more chapters to read, now shush."  
"What are you reading?"  
"Why do you care?"  
"I don't. I just have nothing to do."  
"I'm reading a book."  
"Well, that's descriptive, Captain Obvious," I rolled my eyes.  
"It is, isn't it?" she said sarcastically without looking at me.  
"Wise Girl."  
"Fine, I'm reading a math book."  
"You're lying."  
"What?"  
"You don't read a math book. You study it."

I grabbed the book from the desk and held it up high so she couldn't take it back.

"Ha! I got the book!" I sneered and stuck my tongue out at her when she got up.  
She crossed her arms. "You're so immature."  
"And you love that about me."  
"I love everything about you. Now give me back my book."  
"Let's play 'What is Annabeth reading today?'!"  
She rolled her eyes. "The secret is that I'm reading a book on interrogating people," she said and grabbed the book from my hands.

"Why?"  
"Because I need to interrogate you later."  
"Why?"  
"Because you won't give me answers doing so."  
"Answers to what?"  
"To what Aphrodite told you limousine."

I turned deep red. "How do you know about that?"  
She sat back down at her desk with her book. "Thalia told me two years ago. It just came back to my mind today. And you are going to tell me what Aphrodite said to you," she replied without looking up from her book.  
"If I told you, you would hate me for not telling you sooner. I was going to tell you _after_ we got married."

Annabeth looked at me in the eyes. I could feel my hands sweating.

"Tell me now."  
"Can't this wait 'till we're married?"  
"I'd rather be told now, because the first suspect of a murder is always the spouse."  
I backed away and put my hands up in the air. "Please do not kill me."  
"I'll come to your funeral, don't worry."  
"Why come to the victim's funeral?"  
"Because the murderer always comes to the victim's funeral to throw off the cops."  
"That's actually pretty smart."  
"Thank you. Now.. why haven't you told me?"  
"Because it would of been awkward if I told you before we were even engaged. I wanted to make sure you trust me before I go babbling about what a love goddess says."  
"You don't trust me?"  
"OF COURSE I TRUST YOU! I just don't know if you trust me."  
"I trust you, kelp head. Now tell me."  
"It would make you blush."  
"Like I care. Tell me."

"Uh.. um… I…. Well- you see, umm…"  
She looked at me expectantly.  
"Um, hi," I shrugged and bursted out the door, running away from her.

"PERSEUS JACKSON, YOU GET BACK HERE!" she screamed and ran after me.  
"NO, THANK YOU FOR THE OFFER THOUGH!" I called over my shoulder.  
"I WILL BE THE END OF YOU!"  
"GOOD LUCK WITH THAT!"  
"PERCYYYYY!"  
"WHAT YOU WANT, WISE GIRL?"  
"COME BACK HERE THIS INSTANT!"  
"DON'T NAG ME, WE AREN'T MARRIED YET!"  
"SHUT UP AND GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE NOW!" she yelled and sped up.

She came within an arm's reach of me and tackled me to the ground. She dragged me upwards and locked me in a choking position.

"Tell me now," she breathed.  
"NEVER!"  
"TELL ME!"  
"Can't you wait until we're married?" I whined.  
"I know for a fact you're just saying that so you'll convince me to believe that you will tell me when we're married but actually you are just lying in order to get out of telling me."  
"Maybe."  
"How hard is it to tell me?" she sighed and let go.

I rubbed my sore neck. "Fine, I'll tell you. But she told me a lot. And I don't remember most of it since it was years ago."  
"Percy, you have a fairly good memory. And this type of meeting, your future, you usually would remember," she glared at me and walked away. I walked with her, not saying a word.

"Well?" she asked.  
"She said a lot."  
"About what?"  
"Um, not to mess with Hephaestus junk."  
"And?"  
"That's about it," I lied.  
"Percy."  
"Fine! She said… well, she might of sort of said that we were going to fall in love and have a tragic love story."  
"WHAT!"

"What?!" I put my hands up innocently. "I was, what, 14? I barely even could call us best friends at the time, let alone crushes. I thought she was messing with my head or something. I didn't believe her. Well, most of it. I did believe the tragic part and tried to get myself out of it by saying she didn't have to go to the trouble of doing so. Didn't work."  
"Obviously! Why would she even tell you this at the time?! Was she _trying_ to give away my secret?!" Annabeth blushed.  
"I dunno. But I remember her saying, and I quote, '...It's been ages since we've had a good tragic love story. And what do you mean by 'secret'?'"

"My crush on you, kelp head," she slapped my arm. "What _else_ did she say?" Annabeth raised an eyebrow.  
"Well, she didn't specifically say it, but she _hinted_ that I was the one that stopped you from joining the Hunters of Artemis," I rubbed my neck awkwardly.  
She blushed. "Maybe."  
"And that I was on the quest to save you, not Artemis. Which was true, I was going to save you and let the rest of them save Artemis."  
"Gee, what a way to respect a goddess."

Annabeth froze. I stopped walking and looked over my shoulder at her. "You okay?"  
She looked at me. "What did Aphrodite look like?"  
I turned deep red. "I don't know. Her appearance kept changing."  
"Yea, she does that. But what do you remember her as?"  
I bit my lip. "Well, she might of looked like you for a second," I looked away awkwardly. I could almost feel Annabeth smirking.  
"So Aphrodite set us up?" she asked.  
"It _is_ kind of her job to do that."  
"I know. Aphrodite is a friggin' genius for setting us up. You wonder why I like her," Annabeth laughed.

I thought for a moment. "Did I ever tell you when I first saw you, I thought you were a princess?"  
"What?" she laughed.  
"I thought you were a princess, because all I saw was a pretty girl, with a hair full of curls in my face. And then I realized how annoying you were."  
She couldn't stop laughing. "A-A prin.. princess? M-Me? A princess?"  
"Maybe," I blushed. "In my defence I had just woken up from my first fight and a few good hits to my head."  
"Either way, I thank you for the compliment," she smiled and kissed my cheek.  
"Yea, well you're a few years late for the thank you."  
"And you're a few years late for saying the compliment," she raised her eyebrow.  
"Sorry?"  
"Not quite. More formal, please."  
"Sorry, Annabeth?"  
"Nope."  
"Sorry, Miss Annabeth?"  
"Hmm... no."  
"Sorry, Miss Annabeth Chase?"  
"Perfect!" she said and kissed my cheek. "But I would of preferred 'Jackson' rather than 'Chase.'"  
"We aren't married quite yet, sweet cheeks."  
"You were right, then. Aphrodite did make our love lives quite tragic."  
"How so?" I chuckled.  
"I'm not married to you yet."

 **I hope you liked the Chapter. Sorry if it's too short.**

 **Okay, I have a few review things I would like to reply to. THIS DOES NOT MEAN I WILL REPLY TO EVERY REVIEW, only the ones I want to reply to, and I figured some of these are FAQs.**

 _Zammy987:Plz upload! I like the plotline 2. BUT PLZ JUST GET TO THE WEDDING!  
_ Reply - I would love to get to the wedding ASAP, but dragging it on makes you crave it more, and want it more, and gives you so many more Chapter options and makes Percabeth be able to be alive longer. :D Sorry if it annoys you. :( But I've said this once, and I'll say it again, I'm writing this for me, and uploading it for you. I'm the author and I have a slate of clay in front of me. I'm molding it to fit your needs and mine. _ ****_

 **Only one for now. If I get more I feel the need to reply to, I will.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I just got my best review ever.. EEEEEKKKK!  
TwoLlamas: **_OMG_

 _I LOVE THIS STORY_

 _PERCABETHHHHHSKSJJFNSWKDJJSKSLLDKNFNFMDLSLSJDNFNFKKDKDKDKKDD_

 _I FEEL LIKE AGNES FROM DESPICABLE ME_

 _"ITS SO FLUFFY IM GONNA DIE!"_

 _That is LITERALLY me right now_

 _It's so good! And I like you dragging it out BC that means MORE PERCABETH YAY_

 _And the characters aren't OOC like a lot of stories which makes me happy :D  
_ **Now** _ **I**_ **feel like Agnes! OMG! I thank you sooo much for your review and I am so glad you love the story because that means the world to me! I love you, I love you, I love you! And I know, right?! Because if I just rushed it that would mean not as much Percabeth and I would be very, very sad. I would like, die! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO 'TwoLlamas'! I THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPER SWEET REVIEW. Also, is that name a refrence to The Sims series? If so, oh my gosh please marry me.**

 **Again, I thank you!**

 **Anyways… I already got the next chapter planned, and I am doing something a bit special next Chapter because- oh, wait. I was GOING to say next Chapter is Chapter 10, but I guess not. Either way, YAY CHAPTER 9! I don't think I've ever written a story this long. I think my highscore was about 6. I'm already beating my own record! And I love this story so much. I'm not going to give a spoiler, but I just want to tell you there WILL be a surprise Epilogue. Something I'm SURE aka Uncle Rick would NEVER do. You'll love it, I'm sure. And don't worry- Epilogue is like a million Chapters away!**

 **Imagine the longest Percabeth story ever. I want this to be a million times longer. Though, I don't think I can complete a goal so big, haha.**

 **The setting is at Camp Half-Blood's kitchen, around 6pm. About 3 days after the last Chapter. This is a super short Chapter as I just wanted to update a tinsy bit before I wrote the next Chapter. And I wanted to say hi. Hi.**

 **Chapter 8 - "Mad Cooking Skillz"  
Percy POV**

"Knock, knock!"  
"Come in, Perce."

I opened the door to find Annabeth in a kitchen, wearing an apron, with a bunch of ingredients in front of her. She was staring at me with a scary smile on her face.

"Haylo, Anniebeth."  
She cringed. "Don't call me that."  
"Likewise, my beauty. Why are we in here?"  
"Because you need to learn how to cook," she smiled and handed me a knife.  
"Uh… why?"  
"Because I need you to be able to fend for yourself if I end up leaving for a week in the future," she said and rolled her eyes. "I'd rather not come home to a starving husband."  
"It's okay, I'll just live off oatmeal," I grinned.  
"Not happening," she glared at me. "Now, first up you need to know how to cut vegetables."

"Why? I don't even like vegetables! They're gross!"  
"Which is why you are eating them. I need you to be an example of our future children," she frowned. "Kids see, kids do. If you don't eat them, they think 'why should I?'"  
"Our kids are not eating vegetables and neither am I!" I made a disgusted face. "They aren't even blue! I don't like things that aren't blue!"  
"Am I blue, Percy?"  
"No."  
"Then why do you like me?"  
"I don't want to _eat_ you, duh."  
"That's not what you said. You said you don't _like_ things that aren't blue, you didn't say you didn't _eat_ things that aren't blue. Your logic isn't very logical."  
"Shut up," I grumbled.

"Don't tell your fiancée to shut up. Look, I'm not having _anyone_ surviving off oatmeal and blue coke in my house. It isn't right. That goes for you and the future children. You need nutrition to stay alive. Only oatmeal and sugar isn't nutritious, and I'd actually rather like them to stay alive, thank you very much."

I gave up. There was no such thing as arguing with Annabeth. She was _always_ right. She passed me a cutting board and a tomato. I frowned at it.

"I am _not_ touching that _thing_."  
"So you would touch and kill a monster, covered in gore, but you won't touch a tomato?"  
"Yes."  
"Let me show you how to cook or no kisses until the wedding."  
" _WHAT?!_ Are you _crazy?!_ "  
"No. I'm Annabeth," she smirked. "Now, first you core it," she said and went around the middle with the knife. "Cut in a circle on the top."  
"Fine." I cut around the middle in a circle.  
"That's an oval!"  
"You're such a perfectionist."  
"UGH!" She put her face in her hands. "Fine. Let's do it the easier way," she said and passed me another tomato. "Cut straight down the middle." I cut down the middle and diced the tomato.

"Wait- how did you know how to do that?!" said asked astonished.  
I rolled my eyes. "I'm not clueless, you know. I had to bake with my mom for years and I always helped her make lunch on the weekends."  
"Wha-whaaat? You didn't tell me?"  
"I thought you knew," I shrugged.  
"You were messing with me this whole time?"  
"Maybe," I smiled.

She slapped my forearm. "You evil little salt shaker."  
"Salt shaker?" I laughed.  
"Yes, because we're cooking and because you dad-"  
"I get it, Wise Girl," I rolled my eyes. "You can shut up now."  
"You do know that 'Wise Girl' isn't much of an insult, right?"  
"Yes, but there aren't many things I could call you. Except for sweet cheeks."  
"Well, let's see, there's Egg Head and-"  
"Are you seriously coming up with insults for yourself?"  
She froze. "Uh, yes."  
I rolled my eyes. "Sweet cheeks, is your head okay?"  
"Shut up," she mumbled and put away the food.

 **Short and sweet. And cheeky. I like it. What about you? REVIEW. Next chapter is also most likely short (not as short as this was, hopefully) but SO MUCH PERCABETH OMG.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Yea, Chapter 10 gonna be da semi-special one. This is more of a normal Chapter. I hope it's funny and filled with Percabeth. I have a sense of humor, but not nearly as good as I hope it is. Tell me if you thought Chapter 3 &4 were funny? :D?**

 **Yes, I am happy to dedicate Chapters to my favorite reviewers. Maybe it'll give you a reason to review, because TBH, I want more reviews. I'm not a greedy person, I just really want reviews to know what to improve on and what you guys think of the story.**

 **And OH MY- this review brought tears of joy (and laughter) to my eyes…  
** _Abbydabbydo16:Ok, so imagine jumping off the Empire State Building but the turning into a unicorn halfway down. You land on a candy rainbow and ride it all the way down to the marshmallow ocean that is so fluffy you scream wish joy. Even better percabeth is swimming with you! So you scream with joy again. This is how I feel after this chapter... I love it! Keep going!_

 **I friggin' love you. THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU, GIRL. DIS CHAPTAH IZ FOH U.**

 **Also…  
** _Olympian and Wizard:Hey! This is a very good story. You may continued it, but soon. A little help for a story while we wait for the weeding. Annabeth and Percy go to Olympus to visit their parents, but they find that they have changed personalities, and that is affecting their kids making Percy a children of Athena and all the Athena Cabin members including Annabeth to be children of Poseidon. So I propose this to not be longer than three chapters. The thing is that Annabeth is desesperated to find a solution to the problem before the weeding. So she's sent a dream by Aphrodite, that she have changed their parents powers to make Percy's and Annabeth's love story more interesting. I hope you like it, and maybe I'm doing a story with this topic!_

 **I love that idea. In fact, I was originally planning on making a separate story where they switch bodies that continued one that I loved so dearly but the author stopped writing for, but I never did. I will probably use this in one of the future Chapters, but WARNING: ideas that I use can only have ONE Chapter. I think I forgot to say that. Don't worry, I can make it a very long Chapter though. And of course, I stick with the idea of the idea, but I'm not going to do every little detail. But I will get Poseidon, Athena, and Aphrodite involved.**

 **The setting is in the Athena cabin around 7am.**

 **Chapter 9 - "Sick"  
Annabeth POV**

I felt like I was getting stabbed in my stomach over and over again and my head felt like it was getting hit by a titanium wall. I just wanted to curl up into a ball and die.

See, demigods don't typically get sick. It's very uncommon for us as we are stronger than the common mortal. We have very good immune systems. I do too because I am a demigod, obviously.

Except for today.

"Are you sure you are okay?" my brother Malcolm asked.  
I rolled around on my bed in pain. "Yes.. no… I don't… arghhhhhh…. know…"  
"You're definitely not okay," he bit his lip. "I'll go get an Apollo kid to help you, but someone needs to watch you while I'm gone... I'll go get Percy."  
"NO! I don't need him worrying about me!" I winced. "Really, no!"  
"Something tells me I should get him..." Malcolm trailed off. "I can't just leave you here alone when you are sick."  
"Ignore 'Something'! I do not need Percy knowing I'm sick!"  
"He's going to find out somehow. You can't just hide under the covers all day, he'll come looking for you, sis."  
"Then I'll hide under the bed, instead!" I whined.  
"I'm going to go get Percy. And an Apollo child. Just stay here and rest, Annabeth."

"Ugggghhhhhh…. Neeehhhh…...nehh-never!" I cried. "If he finds out, he will sit next to me all day and follow me everywhere. He won't let me out of his sight!"  
"He's just a bit overprotective, that's all," Malcolm rolled his eyes.  
"A _bit_? _A bit?!_ He won't let anyone come within 3 feet of me when I'm sick, because he's afraid I'll catch another sickness on top of what I already have! I cannot let Percy see me!"  
"Unless you want me to go get Piper?"  
"Yes!"  
"But your fiance deserves to know that his beloved partner is sicker than a dog," Malcolm rolled his eyes.

" _Please_ don't tell Percy! I can get better on my own!"  
"I'm getting him, and that's final, Annabeth," Malcolm glared at me. "You need someone to take care of you, because I am stuck playing that card game you gave to Mr.D all day because for some weird reason, he's forcing each demigod at camp to play with him so I can't take care of you myself."  
I snickered. "You won't win."  
"How so?"  
"It's enchanted. The dealer always wins."  
"Then I'll just have to deal, won't I? Just lay down, I'll go get an Apollo child and Percy."

"Fine," I moaped. "Just feed me to the Percy Hawk, why don't you."  
"Oh, be quiet. You're engaged to him, I'm sure you can stand one day with him," he grumbled and went out the door.

I sat up and slowly paced around the room. "Why me?" I groaned. "Why do I have to get sick? I don't deserve this!" I winced in pain and quickly sat back down on the bed.  
"Think of it as some bonding time with Percy."  
I quickly turned around to see Aphrodite standing behind me. "Lady Aphrodite? Why are you here?" I blew my nose. Bleh.

"Oh, just wanted my favorite couple to spend some time together today. How adorable, having him take care of you. A very good idea, if you ask me," she glowed.  
"I'd just go to the movies with him or something if you wanted me to spend time with him! Why do I have to get sick?!"  
"Movies? Not original. Having him watch you and care for you? How sweet!"

"Anything but being sick, please."  
"How about being stuck on a desert island for the rest of your life with him?"  
"I love Percy and I would follow him to the ends of the earth, but I would still prefer not to be stuck on a desert island. So, I'll stick with the sickness, thanks."  
"No problem," she smiled. "Chow, chow!" she said happily and walked out the door. I heard a _POOF!_ , and she was gone.

Percy bursted open the door and ran to my side. I sighed as he started to ask me a million questions and the Apollo boy slowly walked in, rolling his eyes at Percy.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling? Does your stomach hurt or your head? Maybe your throat? Do you need any medicine? Ibuprofen? How about-"  
"Percy."  
"Yes?! What is it?!"  
"I'm fine. Can you please step back and let me talk to Will?"  
"Y-Yes, uh, alright," he blushed and leaned against the back wall.

"Hi, Annabeth," Will smiled at me. "What's up?"  
"I feel like I'm dying."  
"YOU'RE DYING?!" Percy screeched.  
"It was a metaphor, Fish Breath."  
"Oh. Fish Breath is new."  
"I know, kelp head."

"Dying isn't very descriptive, you know," Will laughed. "What hurts?"  
"My throat, my stomach, my nose is stuffed up and my head feels like it's getting slammed over and over again."  
"Wow, you got an all-in-one. Poor thing," he chuckled. "Have you felt chilled, hot, etc.?"  
"Yes, when I woke up and a few minutes ago."  
"Flu or a common cold, most likely. Either way, she should be fine," Will told Percy. He handed him some Ibuprofen and Vitamin C candies. "Once every 5-6 hours for the Ibuprofen and take the candies whenever. If she still has symptoms in 5 days, tell me. If she gets too hot place a wet washcloth on her head. I'm sure you know what to do."  
Percy nodded his head and Will left.

"Here," Percy smiled and handed me a pill. I rolled my eyes and took it with my water I had on my bedstand. "It's gonna be okay," he said and kissed my forehead.  
"I know that, kelp head," I coughed. I grabbed the bag of cough drops and sucked on a few. "You worry way too much, you know that, Perce?"  
He didn't respond. He was too busy reading the label on the candies. "How many of those did you eat?"  
"Like, 4," I tried to say through my sucking.  
"Oh, thank the gods. You can't eat more than 20 a day, it says."  
I rolled my eyes. "Seaweed Brain."  
"Yes?"  
"No, I was just saying your name."

I winced and rolled over on to my stomach. "Ar _ggggghhhhhhh_ ….. it hurts _soooooo_ mu _chhhhhhh_ ….." I rolled back over on to my back and curled up into a ball.  
"Get some sleep," he whispered and brushed back my bangs. I looked at him. He was so charming when he did that, but super annoying. I wanted to slap him.  
"I don't care how hot you are when you do that, I don't need you fussing over me." I swatted away his hand. "Leave me alone," I grumbled. "I'm fine."  
"Thank you for the compliment," he smirked. "But I do need to fuss over you since you won't fuss over yourself. You're anything but fine," he shook his head. "Stubborn and too proud."  
"Annoying and too loyal," I spat and rolled away from his face.

"Annabeth, please calm down. I don't want you getting a migraine from being frustrated so much!"  
"I'm fine!" I argued without turning towards him. I ducked under the covers.  
"Being sick is not 'fine!'"  
"It would be if you wouldn't worry so much about me when I'm sick," I mumbled under my breath.  
"I heard that!"  
"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!" I called from under the covers.  
"Fine. If you don't want me to worry, then keep me busy."  
"What?" I asked and came out from under the covers.  
"I won't have time to worry about you if you give me a list of things you have to do."  
"You are not going to help plan the wedding. You'll just make everything blue and only have blue cookies on the menu!"  
"Then I'll just have to sit by your bed and watch you."

"That won't do," I frowned. "It wouldn't be helping me any. Come here," I yawned and moved over. He got onto my bed and wrapped his arms around my waist like I was a teddy bear.

"Good night, Seaweed Brain."  
"Good night, Wise Girl," he chuckled.

 **I don't know why, but it seems that whenever I transfer my files on to FanFiction, sometimes certain words get misplaced or deleted and whatnot, so sorry if you ever see any errors. I swear I proofread my stuff!**

 **Review. Please. The next Chapter is an important step in their life, so it's a must-read.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Before I go on, babbling about my (friggin' awesome) story, I wanted to ask you guys to check out "AireensColor" on DeviantArt. OMG is she awesome. She makes all PJO characters exactly like I see them in my head. Except for Annabeth. I see Annabeth like she drew her, except more of the PJO movie's facial structure (a bit more serious). I hate the movies btw, just so you don't think I'm one of those freaks. :)**

 **So if you want to see how the characters personalities form how they look, etc. are in this story, go check out "AireensColor" on DeviantArt.**

 **So.. Chapter 10. I'm celebrating with a special Chapter. An important Chapter. Enough chit-chat, it's' Percabeth time. 3**

 **The setting is about a week after the last Chapter, at a bench in Camp Half-Blood on a warm, sunny 80* day, at around 11am.**

 **Chapter 10 - "Houses or homes?"  
Percy POV**

I was walking with Grover to go play some volleyball.

"I serve first," I argued.  
"Why? You always serve first!" he complained.  
"Then I'll serve first this time and you serve first next time," I smiled.  
"You say that everytime!"

As we were walking, I saw Annabeth at a bench, typing away on her computer. I rolled my eyes. Why was she sitting there working on a nice, warm day?

"One sec, G man."  
"Sure."

I jogged over to Annabeth, sat down across from her, and just stared at her. She glanced at me before going back to what she was doing.

"Hey, Wise Girl. Wanna play some volleyball?"  
"Not now, Percy."  
"Why not?" I whined.  
"I'm busy, Seaweed Brain."  
"With what?"  
"Looking at homes."  
"I thought we weren't going to do that for a couple months."  
"Yes, I said that a few months ago," she said and looked up at me. "Percy, the wedding is 6 months away. And I have nothing else to do for planning, so I decided to start now."  
"If you have nothing else to do, then let's play volleyball!"

Grover came over. "Is she coming or what?"  
"'She' is busy," Annabeth mumbled and typed away.  
Grover looked at me. "She never wants to hang with us," he pouted.  
"Not true, it just seems she's been recently really busy."  
"Because I have a wedding to plan," Annabeth mumbled.  
"I do too, you know but I seem to have time to have fun," I rolled my eyes.  
She glanced at me. "Because you aren't helping with the planning."  
"Because you won't let me!" I exclaimed. "And besides, I thought you said you had nothing else to do for planning?"  
"I don't, I'm just getting started on other projects. Like house hunting."  
"Without me?" I pouted.  
"Unless you know what you want in a house."

I scooted over to her and stared at the screen. "A bouncy house."  
She rolled her eyes. "Only a child, and you, would say that."  
I bumped her in the shoulder lightly. "You know I'm kidding. We need six bedrooms."  
"Uh, why so many?"  
"Because we're having four kids and we need a guest bedroom."  
"NO! ONLY TWO! We only need one boy and one girl."  
"Four!"  
"Two!"  
"Why the Hades would we have four kids?"  
"Why the Hades would we have only two?"

"Guys!" Grover sighed. "Is anyone going to play volleyball with me?"  
I glanced at Annabeth and looked back at Grover. "I need to sort out her head-" Annabeth grumbled something under her breath that I didn't catch. "so you can play with some Apollo kids for now."  
"Fine," he shrugged and ran off towards the volleyball court.

"We are totally not having four kids," Annabeth mumbled.  
"Why noooooottttttttttt?"  
"That's way too many. I doubt we could even handle three. We are sticking with two and that's final."  
"Fine," I pouted. "So, four bedrooms?"  
"We could fit them into one large bedroom. So, three bedrooms."

"I want a man cave."  
"You are not getting a man cave."  
"I want an escalator, then."  
"No escalators."  
"A three-story treehouse?"  
"What the Hades, Percy?!"  
"What?" I put my hands up innocently. "You're no fun, Wise Girl."  
"Why do you want so many crazy things?"  
"A man cave isn't crazy."  
"I do not need a place where you could hide from my nagging," she glared.

"Fine, but I get to choose SOMETHING."  
"Okay, what is it?"  
"The house has to have blue walls."  
"I could make that work."  
"In every room."  
"Except for the kids' room."  
"Deal!" I said and shook her hand.

"Well, is there anything else you want?"  
"I don't know. A kitchen?"  
"No, _really_ , Captain Obvious?" she rolled her eyes.  
"Hey, I got my boating license. That's Captain Percy, to you. Wait… I know! Let's get a houseboat!"  
"I am _not_ living on a boat. I already do that enough with you throughout the day," she sighed. "Would you settle on a house near the beach?"  
"Yea, I guess," I pouted.  
"Okay, that's a part of the location. Which beach?"  
"Somewhere near camp."  
"Across the lake?" she asked. "The entire lake is protected by the camp's wall, and also with all the new homes they're building for older demigods. Great location."  
"Sure."

"Oh, look! Here's a house!" she pointed at the screen.  
"How descriptive, sweet cheeks," I rolled my eyes.  
She rose an eyebrow at me. "Be quiet. I meant this house is perfect for us! It's a 2-story, 3 bedroom, across the lake, and it has blue siding!"  
"I meant blue inside the house."  
"I can paint the walls, Percy," she laughed.  
"Okay, do you want to go check it out now?"  
"I thought you were playing volleyball with Grover?"  
"No, my Wise Girl needed me so I took a raincheck," I chuckled and kissed her cheek.  
"Alright, then. Come on," she said and closed the laptop.

 _-LINE BREAK-_

I got out of the car and helped Annabeth get out. She looked at the house in awe.

"It's perfect!" she squealed.  
"I'd rather live at Camp Jupiter, though."  
Annabeth took my hand. "Perce, Camp Jupiter is great and all, but really- I'd rather live closer to Camp Half-Blood."  
"But Mr.D literally made a portal to be able to go to one camp to the other!" I exclaimed.  
"Percy. Please. This place is quieter and at New Rome, it's so busy!"  
"Exactly! It's just like New York!"  
"Percy. We lived in Rome for a half year before we came back to camp, right after Senior Year. I couldn't stand it. I'm not much of a city girl as I've lived at camp most of my life. Way too noisy."  
"Fine. I guess we get this one then," I grumbled.  
"We haven't even seen the inside yet! Come on," she laughed and dragged me in.

Right inside the door was a long light green hallway with hardwood floors, to the right was a light blue kitchen with white tile, and to the left a tan living room with dark hardwood floors. She dragged me into the kitchen, and to the left of the kitchen was the reddish brown dining room with hardwood floors, connected to a small pantry. We walked back into the hallway, and up the stairs to the three bedrooms.

"Oh, this one is perfect for the kids," she said happily and went into the largest bedroom. "Look at the big sun window, and closet space!" She looked at me. "I want this house," she laughed.  
"Yea, it's pretty nice," I shrugged.  
"Percy, if it makes you feel better, we can take Reyna's offer up on the free house in New Rome too, and use it as a vacation home," she laughed. "So you can still get away from my nagging and get your dream home in New Rome."  
"DEAL!"  
"Okay," she smiled. "Let's go talk to the Real Estate Agency, shall we and make this house into a home?"

 **Short but an important Chapter. I just wanted to tell you a little bit about of their future home. Also, I'm not sure if you noticed, but they finished their Senior Year when they were 17 and are taking classes right now for college, so…**

 **Wedding is come eventually. Hold your horses. ;) Reviews?**


End file.
